Be Still My Heart (part 1)
by Chibi Acky
Summary: A what if fic... PG13 for some bad language
1. (Part 1)

Let me sum it up to all those lawyers out there: no own, no money, no sue. ****************************** "Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without without hope and confidence." 

--Helen Keller ****************************** 

Usagi quietly packed her things, a few clothes, a stuffed bunny she just couldn't leave behind, and pictures... What in Kami-sama's name possessed her to bring those? A few of the Scouts, her family, and Mamoru... 

Her Mamo-chan... But not anymore... 

The scouts had shunned her, Mamoru broke up with her, and her family obviously didn't care... why would they? 

'You, Usagi Tsukino, The Champion of Love Justice, and Princess of the long dead Moon Kingdom, are a utter failure.' a little voice in her mind scolded her, 'Why would anyone care about you? You Baka! Baka! Baka! No one would notice if you were gone, the world doesn't need you to slow it down!' 

'Minako cares!' she thought desperately 'Sure Usagi, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better.' 

Why did the voice suddenly sound a lot like Luna? 

'It's probably just guilt' thought Serena as she snapped her suitcase shut. Luna had decided to stay over at Minako's house, she was too disappointed to even meet Usagi's eye. She sighed at sat down on her bed, rubbing the heels of her hands against her eyes, contemplating her situation: 

She and Minako were at the courthouse, searching through records to prove that they were really long lost cousins (and they were!) when out of the blue, who decides to show up and ruin the celebration? 

That's right, you guessed it. A youma sent by Rubeus. 

So Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon fought, and finally beat the god-forsaken creature... but not without a price. Venus, in an attempt to save her Princess and new-found cousin, tried to push Usagi out of the way to save her life. 

Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way. 

Venus arrived a second too late, and Usagi slammed against the wall. She had held back her tears, she wouldn't cry in front of the youma, she wouldn't give it that pleasure. She stood up, whipped out her scepter, and dusted it. Venus ran over to check to make sure she was all right, while Usagi desperately tried to hid her burned back. Then just when they thought they were through, the communicators beeped. 

A youma in the park. What a pleasant surprise! 

Venus said to go on without her, while she woke everyone up. Usagi nodded and ran, well actually limped, to the battle scene as fast as her wounded body could take her. 

Not good, she remembered telling herself, not good at all. 

And so the story goes that she dusted the youma, got yelled at, actually more like screamed at, by Rei. Ami was hurt, and Makoto was helping her to stand, both bore the look of betrayal. No one noticed her back, no one asked about Minako's whereabouts. 

No one cared. She held back the tears until the final moment... When Mamoru walked away without a word... 

But she didn't care about them, no one obviously cared about her. 

Usagi grabbed her Star Locket and her compact from her pink dresser. 

'My god, my room does look like a Barbie isle!' she thought with a slight frown She carefully retrieved the Silver Crystal from her compact, and stared at it for a long time. Never before had she noticed all the different colors that lit it up like a candle. She seriously considered leaving it for Chibi-Usa, that little brat that she had come to love. Who knows, maybe the Scouts would need it. And she didn't even want to think herself the Moon Princess... not until she got the guilt off her chest and as long as the role was related to him... 

But at the last moment, she attached it to a chain, and slipped it over her Odangos, where it rested peacefully against her breast bone. 'They wouldn't be able to use it, it'll be safe with me.' she thought, 'Besides, technically it's mine.' She took the locket in her right hand, and her brooch in the other, and just... stared at them. She tip-toed over to her desk, and took out a pink pad of paper with smiling bunnies. 

Damn those cheerful bunnies. She made a mental note to never decorate her room with pink or bunnies again. 

She carefully began to write a note to Luna: 

"An empty brooch for a warrior's empty shell. I think I'll leave you with those words. Never will you understand me, my actions, or my life. Just think of all the things you never knew, and drown in your own self-pity." she wrote. 

She didn't even sign her name. 

'Wow, that was pretty good, I think I'll just let her think about it.' she thought with an evil grin. She opened the brooch and folded the letter neatly placing it inside. 

Her door opening a crack snapped her out of her reverie. Chibi-Usa poked her head inside, "Usagi-baka, what are you doing?" she whispered. "I'm packing, what does it look like?" Usagi snapped back a little harsher than she thought she would. Chibi-Usa's crimson eyes widened as it hit her, "You're running away?" she whispered in fright. Usagi didn't answer, but Chibi-Usa knew she had nailed it. She had to do something quick, or she would be left behind. "You know what my name it short for?" she asked as Usagi continued to pack her pictures. 'Well here goes nothing, Puu please forgive me! I just realized it now... how could I have missed it?' she thought. She took a deep breathe: 

"It's short for Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, heiress of the Earth, Moon, and the Silver Imperium Crystal." she said trying to remember all that her mother had taught her. 

The picture slid out of Usagi's hands and landed with a soft *clank*. She spun around and made eye-contact with Chibi-Usa, "NANI?" she whispered in shock. "You heard me, I'm your daughter from the future. I was sent back to save my Mama... which is you so... I guess you can save yourself now!" Chibi-Usa said thinking it over. 

'Mamo-chan and I have a child. What a wonderful, yet scary thought." Usagi thought sitting slowly back down on the bed. Would Chibi-Usa have the chance to live if she left? Chibi-Usa moved her future mother's side, "Usagi-chan, are you all right?" she whispered in a worried voice. Usagi nodded slowly still staring off into space, "I always wondered why you remind me so much of myself... well besides the fact that you're smarter than I am, but still... Is it really true Chibi-Usa-chan?" Usagi whispered hoarsely. Chibi-Usa smiled and nodded, "I always thought you were as pretty as my Mama, she's the prettiest person in the world... and I always feel so safe around you." Chibi-Usa whispered. Then, from out of nowhere, Usagi threw her arms around the little girl. "Oh Chibi-Usa-chan... I can't leave now..." she whispered in the flamingo haired child's hair. Chibi-Usa pulled away, "No. NO! You can't stay just because of me, I'd feel too guilty." she said staring at the floor. "But I can't leave you here all by yourself, what if Rubeus comes?" asked Usagi lifting the little girl's chin up. Chibi-Usa's eyes brightened and a grin spread across her face, "You can take me with you!" she said excitedly. "I don't know Chibi-Usa..." Usagi started. "Please? You're the only one that really cares about me, my home is where you are... Mama." the little girl whispered. Usagi eyes softened, "I wouldn't mind the company, but I wouldn't have enough money to support us..." she said sadly. 

Chibi-Usa's appeared to be in deep thought, then she snapped her fingers, "I know! We can find Michiru-san!" "Who's Michiru-san?" asked Usagi a little bit surprised. "She's Sailor Neptune silly!" Chibi-Usa said almost annoyed. 

'I'm not even gonna ask, not even gonna ask' thought Usagi. 

"Then we could help her find Haruka-san, she's Sailor Uranus. Then we could go save the future!" the little girl said clapping her hands together. Usagi sighed, "All right, go pack Small Lady." she said shooing her out the door. Chibi-Usa froze, "What did you just call me?" she asked. "Small Lady... where did that come from?" Usagi wondered out loud. Chibi-Usa smiled, "That's the name Mama gave me... please call me that." Usagi nodded, "All right, now go pack... Small Lady." she whispered. The little girl smiled and disappeared out the door. 

Usagi's smile faded as she began the task of writing Minako a letter 

Mina-chan, Hey girl! I must be gone by now, and the Senshi must think I've lost my mind, but in all truth, it was mine to give away. Chibi-Usa has come with me... they are for reasons I don't dare explain, there'll be another time... another place perhaps. I Princess Serenity, your cousin, officially declare you the leader of the Sailor Senshi, in my place. I hope that they'll find it in their hearts to forgive me, I can't make up for the past. What's done is done, nothing can prevent that. Take care of the girls for me, and keep an eye on Mamo-chan. I still love him I guess... but he wouldn't dare love a stupid, klutzy, blonde haired bimbo like me. Take care of yourself, don't do anything drastic. Stop looking, I don't want to be found. When I'm ready, when the guilt is lifted off my shoulders, I'll call you. Oh, please make sure Luna finds a home with another Senshi, I always knew she never liked me... Since you're the goddess of Love, make sure Shingo doesn't screw up his relationship with Mika, they're so cute together. Well I have to go now... I promise I'll write you soon. Keep the faith V-babe, save the tears for someone that they're worth. 

With love, Your Rabbit of the Moon Usagi Tsukino 

She sealed it in a envelope and wrote V-babe on the front. Next came the hardest one of all: 

Mamo-chan's letter. Oh sure, she could act like a first class bitch and yell at him... but he'd probably just laugh at it knowing him... oh well here goes nothing: 

"No Regrets" she wrote and slipped it inside of the Star Locket 'There,' thought Usagi, "I don't need to sign my name... he'll know.' "Ready Usagi?" asked Chibi-Usa with her suitcase and Luna P ball in tow. She nodded slowly picking up her things. 

She scanned her room for what she thought was the last time, and slowly shut the door. 

"We have to stop at the park first." she whispered Usagi as she and Chibi-Usa made their way out into the nighttime darkness. The moon hung in the sky like a discarded finger nail clipping. Chibi-Usa nodded, not quite sure what her future mother had in store. As they came to the park, Usagi's breathe caught in her chest. 'Kami-sama, I'm really gonna do this.' she thought. She walked over to the rose garden, where she and Mamoru had always sat and talked. She plucked a red rose, and then a white one from a nearby bush. She let the thorns dig into her porcelain hands, the blood dripped onto the white rose, sprinkling it with a crimson color. She slowly walked over to their bench and set down the roses and the Star Locket with the note inside and backed away from it, her eyes never leaving the items, almost as if she expected them to get up and follow her. Chibi-Usa was about to question why Usagi would leave something so precious to her mother sitting on a bench for anyone to steal, but decided against it as Usagi made her way back over. Usagi smiled a the young girl -- her future daughter and softly whispered, "Let's go Small Lady." And with that, they left. ****************************** *Nudges the reader* Hey wake up! Send me any comments, flames, or death threats to me please! I'm doing this for you guys... Do you think I write 5 page parts for nothing? Didn't think so! Send me any of YOUR stories to my site at www.users.uswest.net/~dsbracken/index.htm okay doekay hokey pokey? Luv ya guys lots, keep reading! 


	2. (Part 2)

Hey peeps! Back for more fun? hehehe... I need some major motivation here *hint* *hint* and email WOULD be nice... ****************************** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I'm broke as it is, so just LEAVE ME ALONE! ****************************** "The way I see it, if you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain." 

--Dolly Parton ****************************** ~THREE YEARS LATER~ 

Usagi came home after a VERY long day at Harvard University. 

Wait, this *might* needs to be explained. 

The same year Chibi-Usa and Usagi left Tokyo, they ended up finding Kaiou Michiru, otherwise known as Sailor Neptune. It wasn't very hard to find her, she was a famous violinist after all. After those introductions were made, they set out to find the infamous Sailor Uranus. 

Boy were they in deep. 

Ten'ou Haruka was a totally different story. The three spent almost a year looking for her, but Michiru seemed to know her right away. But Usagi and Chibi-Usa were VERY cautious in the way of approaching him....erm... her. 

That was the problem, they couldn't figure out if she was a guy or a girl. 

But Haruka quickly solved this problem by introducing herself. Both Moon Rabbits were relieved, but Michiru was lovestruck, and so was Haruka. But poor Usagi. She spent two hours trying to figure out how to *delicately* explain the older girls relationship. 

Lets just say Jedite did a better job... 

But that of course was AFTER they found the reborn generals. At first sight, Usagi had screamed bloody murder, and hid behind Haruka screaming, "They're gonna KILL ME!" at the top of her lungs. The guys had to explain the situation before Haruka pounded their faces in. 

And they did a good job. They hastily joined the newly assembled Senshi group. Finally after about two years of fighting random youmas, Chibi-Usa brought the group to the future, introducing their main money source: 

Sailor Pluto. 

And so the story goes that Usagi and the others saved the future, found out their destinies. None which came as a surprise to Usagi considering Chibi-Usa had spoiled the surprise long before. They returned to the past, and entered into the Pharaoh 90 problem. Along the way, the Outer Senshi realized that they infact, had the talismans all along. The returned to Japan to discover the source of the problem: 

The Tomoe household... um... laboratory. 

Usagi finally upgraded to Super Sailor Moon with the Holy Grail, and Chibi-Usa discovered her powers and transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon. Next came the whole episode of eliminating Mistress 9 from poor Hotaru's body, and finally eliminating Pharaoh 90 from the world itself. 

After that, the nine fully grown warriors settled down in the US to raise Hotaru as their own. Setsuna had tutored both Chibi-Usa and Usagi, insisting they change their names to something more "American" and enroll in school. Usagi had changed her name to Serenity Moon, or just Serena for short. While Chibi-Usa went with Rini. Usagi enrolled in Harvard at the age of 17 to EVERYONE'S surprise. When asked about it, Usagi...er... Serena said that she had to work hard from now on. What was an even bigger surprise was the fact that she wanted to be a pediatrician. Her reasons were this: 

1. She loved children 2. She wanted to show everyone that she wasn't stupid, clumsy Usagi anymore. 

She had grown up. 

Which brings us to present time. Serena had finally moved out of the mansion that the nine lived in, to prevent the half an hour drive every morning and night she had. 

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Serena growled in frustration into the phone. "But I don't NEED a dorm mate!" she repeated for the fifth time. "Please Ms. Moon, we understand." the official pleaded. Serena sighed defeated, "All right, all right... I don't understand why *I* have to take them in." "We thought you would be best qualified. The exchange student is from Japan, and he might all the help he can get adapting to the American culture." the official explained for the twelfth time. 

'HE?!' 

"Excuse me, did you just say that the student is a 'he'?" she asked slowly. "Yes Ms. Moon." "But isn't that against the law... I'm only 17. Can you say Jail Bait?! Plus I *know* that having a boy and girl share a dorm is against school rules-" Serena started but the offical cut her off, "Yes Ms. Moon, we are *QUITE* aware of that... but tell me, would you rather have a young lady from Russia who doesn't speak a *word* of english?" he asked. "Well actually..." Serena started thoughtfully, "He'll be there in an hour, good day Ms. Moon." the official said hanging up the phone. 

'How rude, konnichiwa to you too!' thought Serena, 'I might not be here in an hour, I DO have at least a semi-normal life...' she sighed to herself, 'Oh well might as well start unpacking' she thought eyeing the boxes littered on the floor. 

The dorm was rather large. "Only the best for our Hime-chan" Setsuna had said. It had two separate rooms to the left and right, the middle was a living room with a TV, couch, and two leather chairs. All the way to the back was a small kitchen. 

Nice and cozy, just the way she liked it. 

She decided on the right room, and dragged her boxes in. She flipped the lightswitch and light flooded the baby blue room. She carefully made her bed, and arranged her various stuffed animals, Sailor Moon and Senshi dolls included. She smiled at the sight, 

'That would be great to have everyone together.' she thought. 'Sure Usagi, that'll happen soon, keep dreaming girlfriend!' She placed the various pictures across the room smiling with each one she placed out. Her favorite had to be the one with her, the Four Generals as they called themselves, and the Outer Senshi. Kunzite had picked her up and was tickling her, and everyone else was laughing at her bright red face. She set it down quickly. She began to unpack her school books, her back aching from their weight. 

'No pain, no gain.' she thought giving herself a mental pep talk. Her sliver hair slid into her eyes. She brushed it away like a pesky fly, smiling fondly at the memory of the morning she had woken up and it was silver. Of course she wasn't the last one who noticed it, but unfortunately for her, Haruka didn't recognize her, and mistook her a burglar. Nephlite just barely manage to catch Haruka's flying fist before it made contact with Serena's face. 'That was pleasant' she thought. 

She stared long and hard at the last box. She hadn't opened that in two years, and she wasn't planning on it anytime soon. She clutched the sliver crystal in her hand, and played with it's chain. A bad habit that had begun many years ago. She had refused to put it in some kind of compact, saying she had uses for it this way. The others took her word and left the topic alone. 

She quickly shoved the box in her closet and slammed the door shut. She leaned back against the closet admiring her fine work when suddenly a loud, make that very loud, doorbell rang. 

'I must have lost track of time. Note to self: turn down intercom volume' she told herself as she opened the door. What stood there frightened and angered her beyond belief. 

'Someone told me he was cute Serena, take him in!' 'He's in almost all your classes' 'Yes, I believe he is also studying to become a doctor.' 'He's from Japan' 'You were our best choice' 

Shocked Stormy blue eyes met a pair of angry crystal blue eyes. "Usa-gi-chan?" the man questioned with his mouth still opened. That was the breaking point of her anger, and she unleashed what was dubbed by her friends as, "The Moon's wrath". 

"Oh GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled frustrated. She looked heavenward and yelled, "Do you HATE ME UP THERE? HUH?! What the HELL did I do to deserve this KAMI-SAMA?!" she growled and pointed a baby blue fingernail at the man, "I left Japan because of YOU! I left my home because of YOU! You-you ARGH!" she screamed at the shocked man. "Of course," she cried walking towards her room, "The ONE year-the ONE YEAR I decide to move into this dorm, is the year YOU decide to MOVE IN!" she took a deep breathe and spoke more calmly, "That is your room," she said pointing across the room, "Bathroom, Kitchen, Balcony, my room, your room." she said pointing at their respective places. "Excuse me, I have a test in BIOLOGY to study for, make yourself at home Mamoru-san, GOODNIGHT!" she spat out 'Mamoru-san' and slammed the door. 

****************************** MAMORU'S POV 

"That over there is the main office building; it's bad when they call you in there...." Ryan bubbled on enthusiastically as he lead the newly arrived Mamoru around the campus. Mamoru sighed, 'Well this is fun, fun, fun!' he thought sarcastically. "Hey Mamoru, are you listening or what?" asked Ryan rather impatiently. "Oh yeah um sorry... my mind was elsewhere." Mamoru mumbled the last part. 'Admit it,' he told himself, 'You were thinking about her again.' 

Of course he was, he thought about her every day... nothing new there. 

"So who did they give you as your dorm-mate?" asked Ryan as they rounded a corner. Mamoru reached inside his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from his black slacks. "Ummmm... Serena Moon.." he read in a shaky voice. 

No it can't be.... An ah, no way... But Serena could be short for Serenity... 'What's it to you?' his mind asked, 'You don't love her anymore, remember?" Mamoru almost cried out in frustration. 

Why did life have to suck so badly? 

He was brought back down to Earth when he saw Ryan's face. Ryan patted him on the back, "You are one lucky man Mamoru Chiba! Or should I say Darien Shields? Hey that's actually a pretty cool name!" Ryan said taking the piece of paper from Mamoru. "I really don't care..." Mamoru mumbled not even bothering to correct Ryan that it was Chiba Mamoru and not Mamoru Chiba... oh well. "Tell me more about this Serena." Mamoru said glancing sideways at an old brown building. Ryan broke out in a wide grin, "Oh, she has to be God's finest creature!" he sighed dreamily. 

Yep that was his Usako, check. 

"She has the softest hair... it's blonde I think... but there's more silver in it... it sparkles like diamonds in the sun." 

Check. He had always loved the feel of her hair... but silver? 

"The cutest face... you could get lost in her eyes... they're crystal blue, and filled with so much love for everyone around her, but sometimes they have a shadow of sadness in them... I hear her past life in Japan was very sad, she always talks about how great her friends were, but everyone knows she's hiding something about them." 

Check. How he had loved to stare into her eyes... oh poor Usako... 

"Everyone loves her here, she's like everyone's little sister. Nice to everyone, treating everyone totally equal, plus she's very polite... but kinda shy, it takes a lot to make her open up. Every guy's after her, but she always shakes her head and refuses. If one of them asks why she refused them, or starts to get rough, one of her guy friends show up and tell the other guy to leave and that's she already taken. She ALWAYS wears this diamond... or it's a crystal I guess, around her neck, everyone thinks she got it from her boyfriend, but whenever anyone of her friends asks about that she just waves them off... that's why most of her close guy friends are VERY protective of her." Ryan continued. 

check. check check. This had to be her... was that the Silver Crystal (AN: I don't know the Japanese name, nor do I have the energy to type it, so live with it) she wore around her neck? hmmm.... very interesting, but then it hit him- 

Usagi wasn't old enough to be in Collage... and not that he had anything against her, but she probably couldn't pass the test to get it... 

"She's only 17, that's why we take care of her... oh she has the legs that reach to heaven and the nicest body curves... she's very small though, that's the other reason we shield her from any harm..." Ryan almost purred out the second part as they came to Mamoru's new dorm. 

It HAS to be her than! Wait... what did he just say about *his* sweet little Usako? Mamoru had to resist the urge to knock some sense into him. He rang the door bell and immediately covered her ears. "Is she deaf or something?" shouted Mamoru over the doorbell's annoying blare. Ryan shook his head and moved to the side of the door as it swung open. 

Shocked eyes met angry crystal blue ones. "Usa-gi-chan?" he whispered correcting himself before he called her Usako. 

That's when she blew up at him. 

Mamoru's jaw hit the floor. So did Ryan's when he heard the "sweet" girl screaming at Mamoru in Japanese. 

She hated him. She thought he was the scum of the earth. Him. Her soulmate. The guy that dumped her and made her cry. He was torture to her? HE made her leave home? BIOLOGY test? 

Then she retreated into her side of the room with a slam and Ryan appeared from behind the door. "What the hell was that all about?" gasped Ryan. Mamoru quickly shut his mouth, "Uhh... traditional Japanese greeting?" Mamoru offered sheepishly. Ryan shrugged, "I don't know she sounded mad to me... what you just witnessed is what we like to call "The Moon's Wrath"." Ryan explained setting down Mamoru's stuff, "I don't think I've I EVER seen her so mad before!" 

Mamoru had. Many, many times... 

"Hey... um... look Darien I gotta go to class, I'll be by around 7:00 tomorrow for class. Bye!" he waved as he shut the door. Mamoru glanced around the extremely nice (and expensive!) dorm. 

This was going to be interesting, very interesting. 

****************************** Hey guys! WOW! You made it through! I have some ideas on what to write next... it might take me awhile to figure out what I'm doing though... I'll probably have Usagi and Mamoru call each other Usagi and Mamoru, but all their American friends call them Serena and Darien. I know, I know, very confusing; but it will somehow workout, I promise! Laters! http://www.users.uswest.net/~dsbracken/index.htm 


	3. (Part 3)

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

Hiya peeps! I back! I'm bold! And perhaps maybe more beautiful! (...) sorry about that... no, I do not own that line... but ANYWAYS, this is the third chapter (or part... or whatever...) in the story... there's probably gonna be about three or four (hundred hehehe ^.^) more parts. I suggest everyone read Dee's FABULOUS story "The Silent Forest"! I love that story soooooo much! Enjoy, my special little people! 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` 

::Disclaimer:: I don't own Sailor Moon. period. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul, and sings the tune without words, and never stops at all..." 

--Emily Dickinson 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Usagi slammed the door shut as hard as she could. 'Figures... It's just my luck...' she thought as she sat down on the blue comforter of her bed. She sighed and rubbed the heals of her hands against her eyes. 

She felt bad. 

She shouldn't have blown up at him... 

But it was the only thing she could do to keep from running into his arms... 

'NO!' she mentally scolded herself. 'You're stronger than that, get it together girl!' She sighed again. 

Damn. 

She had lied about that Biology test, and now she had nothing to do. 

Super. 

She reached over and turned on her laptop, watching as the Sailor Moon desktop theme loaded on. 

'This is great for my ego!' she thought sarcastically. She waited for the IM list to finally come on... and then frowned... 

deeply. 

No one was on. 

Damn. 

'Hey maybe I could talk to Minako...' she thought. 'You Baka! You don't know her screen name, HELLO!' Usagi bit her lip in thought... maybe... just maybe... She typed in Mina's old screen name... 

and waited... 

and waited... 

and waited... 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the little alarm went off on her computer. "YES!" she cried out happily, instantly covering her mouth... 'Great, just great. Now Mamo-chan will think I'm a psycho path.' Her shaky hands clicked on the message box. 

V-Babe14: Hello? 

V-Babe14: Hello? Is anybody there? 

Moonbunny27: Minako? 

V-Babe14: um yeah... who's this? 

V-Babe14: And how do you know me, are you one of those Hentai freaks?!?!? 

Usagi almost laughed. 

Moonbunny27: Nope this is Usagi. 

V-Babe14: alsk jdftg lasudfouyhsdi pg;e jhtg 

Usagi guessed she either fainted or she had a seizure. She chose the first. 

Moonbunny27: Mina? 

Moonbunny27: Mina are you all right? 

V-Babe14: Is this some kind of sick joke? Usagi is dead... you're so cruel to be doing this to me! 

Usagi gasped. DEAD?! Well.... she was certainly here... fully intact (*AN: I hope she would be! ^^; *) Wait what if... they never *did* find that dummy... 

Moonbunny27: Minako listen to me, that was a dummy not me! 

V-Babe14: I don't believe you. 

Usagi cried out in frustration, feeling a little hurt. 

Moonbunny27: Mina we had to use that dummy to fool the enemy 

Moonbunny27: You have to believe me! 

V-Babe14: If I ask you a couple questions that only Usagi would know, could you answer them? 

Moonbunny27: yes 

V-Babe14: Okay... hmmm Who was your first crush (that I know of) 

Moonbunny27: Motoki! He had the nicest eyes... 

V-Babe14: LOL! K... Who's Mr. Inside Info? 

Moonbunny27: Umino of course! AKA the Prune Shake Man 

V-Babe14: Okay approximately how many times have you died? 

Moonbunny27: Do I have to answer this? 

V-Babe14: Yes 

Moonbunny27: Let's see... twice with Beryl (that bitch) I almost died with Wiseman and Pharaoh 90 though... 

Usagi instantly regretted what she had just wrote. 

V-Babe14: Who are they? We never fought any of them! 

Moonbunny27: They're other bad guys I had to dust after I left Tokyo. 

V-Babe14: Oh... two more 

Moonbunny27: K 

V-Babe14: Finish the sentence for Makoto: He look's just like my old_____ 

Moonbunny27: SEMPI! Does she still say that? 

V-Babe14: All the time... last one... how are we related? 

Moonbunny27: We're cousins. 

V-Babe14: OHMIGOD IT IS YOU! 

Usagi laughed 

Moonbunny27: yep so you thought that I was dead? 

V-Babe14: Everyone did... we even gave you a funeral... 

Moonbunny27: Great. Now I feel bad... at least I know you guys cared enough to bury me 6 feet under... 

V-Babe14: You thought we didn't care? Is that why you left? 

Moonbunny27: ... 

V-Babe14: Please just tell me! 

Moonbunny27: Yes, I knew *you* cared... the other reason was 

V-Babe14: Mamoru right? 

Moonbunny27: How did you know? 

V-Babe14: I'm the goddess of love remember? He was REALLY depressed when you left... but when we found your body... erm... dummy he snapped, and left for Harvard. We haven't seen him yet... 

Damn. 

Now she felt really bad. 

Moonbunny27: He didn't seem that depressed when I saw him... 

V-Babe14: YOU SAW HIM? Oh BTW where the hell are you? 

Moonbunny27: Who do you think is my dorm-mate? 

V-Babe14: NO WAY! It's fate Usa, you can run as much as you want, but it always catches up to you. 

Usagi marveled at Minako's words of wisdom 

V-babe14: Usa, why are you in a dorm? 

Moonbunny27: I go to the University, skipped a year of High School, and finished it in two years... if only Luna could see me now... 

V-Babe14: Well actually... 

Moonbunny27: Minako... they're not THERE are they? 

V-Babe14: I'm so SORRY! They were sleeping over for a senshi meeting and were supposed to be out!! You don't hate me do you? 

Damn. 

Damn. 

Damn. 

Damn. 

Damn Minako and her airheadiness (*AN: Is that even a word?*) 

Moonbunny27: No Mina... don't worry. 

V-Babe14: Usagi is that you? 

Moonbunny27: It depends on who's asking. 

V-babe14: It's Artemis. 

Moonbunny27: Wow! I didn't know cats could use the computer. I always knew you were special, but not in this way. 

V-Babe14: Har har har... we use what we have. Where are you Usagi? 

Moonbunny27: Let's see... at my desk 

V-Babe14: and... 

Moonbunny27: In my dorm... 

V-Babe14: DORM?! where is your "dorm" 

Moonbunny27: ouch that one hurt Artie, you better watch your mouth... I'm at my desk in my dorm that's located on Harvard University's campus in the continental United States of America... is that all right with you? 

V-Babe14: a;ldjfl;as jf;ks;dufdhgsk 

Moonbunny27: Artemis? You okay? Are you having one of those cat seizures? 

V-Babe14: har har har 

Moonbunny27: Quick Mina, go get a hose! You might be able to save him! 

V-Babe14: LOL! K, I'm back. 

Moonbunny27: what did you do? Throw him off of the computer? 

V-babe14: Yep! LOL. By the way, why did you choose that screen name? 

Moonbunny27: Well my name means "Rabbit on the Moon" and I'm the 27 Serenity of the moon. 

Usagi hit enter right before she realized what she had just wrote. 

damn. 

V-Babe14: Luna wants to know how you know that when she didn't even know that 

Usagi had to read that one a second time. 

Moonbunny27: I have ALL of my memories from the Moon Kingdom now... they just had to be refreshed by a couple of people. 

V-Babe14: Artemis wants to know who. 

Moonbunny27: I can't tell you yet... I'm sorry, it's not that I don't trust you... but this isn't EXACTLY the safest place to talk about it. 

V-Babe14: oh whatever... Rei-chan wants to know what happened to Chibi Usa. 

Moonbunny27: Figures she'd care more about her. 

V-Babe14: Usa, you know that's not true! 

Moonbunny27: Oh, is it? 

V-Babe14: Usagi... 

Moonbunny27: Chibi Usa went home. She's safe, I took care of her. 

V-Babe14: Mako-chan wants to know why we haven't had any attacks in like three years. 

Moonbunny27: Hmmm... how to put this... okay, well, it's because when bad guys come to Earth, they look for the greatest source of magical power, lock onto it, and then track it. So therefore, since the greatest power at that point in time was the Silver Crystal, it followed me to the US. Since the Black Moon family was mainly interested in finding the "Rabbit" they followed Chibi Usa and myself. that pretty much sums it up. 

V-Babe14: Everyone agrees, we're coming to find you. 

Damn. 

Super. 

Wonderful. 

Spiffy. 

Moonbunny27: Why, pray tell, are you coming? 

V-Babe14: We have to make sure you're okay. 

Moonbunny27: Makoto hates planes, how are you going to get over here? Sailor Teleport? 

V-Babe14: Oh yeah... hey that's not a bad idea! 

Moonbunny27: Luggage and all?? 

V-Babe14: Luna say's we'll fly over. Mako-chan say's she'll do anything for you. 

Moonbunny27: Wow I feel loved... fine whatever, I can't spend every waking minute with you, I DO have a life, and school. 

V-Babe14: Ami says she's happy that you're finally taking school seriously. 

Usagi sweatdropped. 

Moonbunny27: I have to go make my peace with Mamoru, I'll talk to you later. 

V-Babe14: Bye Usagi-chan be careful! 

V-Babe14: And good luck with Mamoru! 

Moonbunny27: Don't worry, I've taking care of myself so far. BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

V-Babe14: See ya soon! 

Usagi closed the laptop, and was finally able to keep her shaking hands under control. If the Scouts are coming... that means she'd have to tell them everything. Oh and the generals. 

Poor Jedite, he's gonna be hurting when Sailor Mars meets up with him. 

She placed the laptop to the side and walked towards the door. She opened it silently wondering why in Kami's name she was going to do this. She peeked into Mamoru's room and saw that he was underneath a table plugging a stereo in. She knocked on the door lightly. 

"Mamoru-san?" she managed to squeak out. 

Mamoru's head shot up at the sound of her voice... 

and immediately made contact with the table. 

"Ow...." he muttered more curses under his breathe. Usagi ran over, "Daijoubu Ka?" she asked in a worried tone. Kami... when was the last time that she had said that? "Daijoubu Ka, Usagi." He said emerging from under the table, still rubbing his sore head. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." she said getting up from her crouching position. 

"Look Mamoru-" 

"Look Usagi-" 

The both laughed, and then stopped as an uncomfortable silence past by. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Mamoru, I just had like a really bad day, and you were just the icing on the cake." she said shamefully. "Well at least you were screaming in Japanese, otherwise Ryan would have thought we were both mad." Mamoru said motioning for her to sit down on his old green chair he had set up. Usagi's eyes widened, "He was there? What did you tell him I said?" she asked. "I think I told him that was a traditional Japanese greeting." Mamoru said sitting down on his bed. Usagi laughed, and then made a face at the chair, "Ewww, you still have this thing? I bet you liked it cause it was the same color as that jacket of yours!" "Hey, that jacket and chair are very comfortable, and if you don't like it, why are you sitting in it?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Usagi shrugged, "I dunno... you sure haven't changed in the least bit." she muttered. Mamoru took a handful of her silvery blonde hair in his right hand, and tugged at it playfully. 

Kami, he had always loved how soft her hair was. 

"No Odangos?" he asked letting her hair spill over her shoulder. "Nope, I cut it." she said indicating her now waist length hair. Mamoru's mouth formed an O. 

"Sooooo..." she started, no quite sure what to ask, and how. Then an idea hit her, "Hey Mamoru-san, would you like to come to the movies with myself and a couple of friends?" she asked. Mamoru made a face, "Is it gonna be another one of those 'chick flick' movies?" he asked. Usagi laughed and shook her head, "No, actually it would be good for you. Everybody goes on Friday night... you'll meet a lot of new people!" she said enthusiastically. Mamoru shook his head, "Usagi-chan... I don't know..." he began. "PLEASE?" she said giving him a puppy dog face. "Damn you Usagi, you know that face is my weakness." he muttered. Usagi smiled, "So you'll come?" she asked standing up from the hideous green chair and stretching. "On one condition." Mamoru said with a smile plastered on his face. "Oh, and what is that?" she asked raising an eyebrow, mimicking his earlier expression. 

"That you call me Mamo-chan." he said simply. Usagi could have died. A lump rose in her slowly up her neck. "But-" she paused. She really didn't want to call him that if they weren't *together*... oh well. "Fine, as long as you call me Usako." she began to walk out of the room, "Oh and Mamo-chan, be ready in fifteen minutes." and with that she left Mamoru alone in his room. He collapsed on his bed in a sort of day-dream state of mind. 

Two seconds later, Usagi imitated that movement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mamoru decided on a simple black turtle neck top, that was tight enough to show off his nicely formed body (*AN: *purrs* he can wear that for me anytime!*), and kaki slacks. He combed his hair and walked out of his room to wait for Usagi in the living room. 

But she beat him to it. 

His breathe caught in his throat when he saw just why Ryan had purred. Usagi was wearing a spaghetti-strap pink dress with a black leather jacket and pink sandals. Her hair was woven into a crown braid, and the rest was left flowing down her back. "Ready Mamo-chan? Honestly, it has to be bad when a guy takes more time to get ready than a girl!" she said standing up and moving beside him. Mamoru had to fight the urge to kiss those perfect pink lips of hers... "Yep, I had to look good for my little Usako so she wouldn't be embarrassed by her fashionably challenged friend." he said opening the door. "By the way Usako, were *did* you get that dress... I don't remember you wearing anything so... daring in Japan." he said. Usagi frowned, "Well I wasn't going to stay the same little fashion victim I used to be. Oh, and all my friends will be calling me Serena, it's easier for them to say." she said as they stepped out into the hallway. "Oh... well then, I'm Darien." he said frowning slightly at the name. Usagi smiled, "Hey that's pretty sexy." she said. Mamoru's jaw dropped. 

This was *not* his innocent little Usako. 

"Come here you little minx!" he said grabbing her and tickling her weak spots. "hehehehe... stop Mamo- hehehe please!" she cried tears of laughter forming in her eyes. And that my friends, was the start of their perfect evening. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

That's it for now peeps. Email, flames, comments, and flying fruit are kindly excepted. Email me, and check out my site. 

http://fly.to/hosm 


	4. (Part 4)

I have one thing to say about my lack of enthusiasm for writing this chapter. HOMEWORK. Now, I'm only in the *7TH grade * and I still get like FIVE HOURS of homework every night. ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! Plus I have track, plus I have to TRY to work on my site. *weeps uncontrollably* and now there are the SATs next week, and I have to work on ALL of my fanfics. ^^: Oh wells... thank you Spikes Angel for reviewing my story, and same to you Serenity! *hugs* I'm not gonna be able to work on Petals, I have lost ALL interest in that story... (you think that's bad, before my computer was wiped, I had like 12 of them going! But now they're all gone, and I, of course, didn't save them on a disk... *growls*) welps just read it, I promise I'll make the next one better! Ja ne! 

****************************** 

No own. No money. No Sue. 

****************************** 

I wanna walk and not run I wanna skip and not fall I wanna look at the horizon And not see a building standing tall I wanna be the only one For miles and miles Except for maybe you And your simple smile 

--Dixie Chicks "Cowboy Take Me Away" 

****************************** 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! "Good morin' everybody it's Tuesday and everything's just looking fine! You're waking up with Brucey Bronx on 102.3 KYPT!" the announcers voice blared through the alarm clock stationed on Mamoru's bedside. He resisted the urge to pick it up and through it against the wall. 

He had been having such a nice dream... 

That was a first. 'Oh well... I still have to take a shower, and wake up Odango." he thought with a smirk about just how he was going to wake up his little "Odango". He glanced at the clock 6 AM... that left him about two hours before he had to go to class with Ryan. He picked up the clothes he had laid for the day. Last night Usagi had made fun of him for doing so... but that was right before she had to suddenly leave... 'I wonder why...' thought Mamoru as he walked to Usagi's door. 

"Usako, time to wake up, or you'll be late for school!" he called with a smirk. There was no answer. He knocked again, and opened the door... 

To find a perfectly neat room, with a perfectly made bed. 

Mamoru nearly fainted. 

Usagi up EARLY? 

Now he loved her to death (literally), but he had always known she had a hard time getting up. 

"O where, o where has my little Usako gone..." his voice caught in his breathe as he noticed her dirty hamper containing only one thing... 

Sheets? 

Was that BLOOD on those SHEETS? 

Thousands of nasty thoughts crossed Mamoru's mind as he stood dumbstruck at the scene in front of him. 

What the HELL happened? 

Then another thought hit him... 

Why couldn't he have felt it? 

He always knew when she was hurt. 

He quickly calmed himself... maybe... maybe... she was going through her *ehm* cycle... 

Mamoru blushed furiously at the thought. 

No, there was too much blood. 

He was studying to be a doctor, he knew that was WAY too much blood for that... 

Blood. 

Her Blood. 

Mamoru raced out of her room expecting to find her collapsed somewhere from the loss of blood. "Usako!" he called, "USAGI!" he yelled as he glanced under the couch and in the closet (AN: Hehehe... he's looking under the couch for her... hehehe... Mamo-chan is going CRAZY!) He ran to the bathroom door and turned the handle... 

Only to find it locked. 

Damn. 

"Usagi!" he yelled through the door, "Open up!" There was a period of silence before a weak voice of Usagi came through the door, "You can't, I'm taking a bath!" then she added with a hint of sarcasm, "Unless that's the only reason you want to come in..." Mamoru decided to not talk about the sheets since was wasn't *exactly* supposed to be going through her stuff.... "Open up, I need to take a shower!" he yelled. "And it would be just AWFUL if a stinky Mamo-chan was walking around campus drawing flies instead of girls to him- OW!" she tried to muffle her outburst. 

But failed miserably. 

"Usako? Are you alright?!" Mamoru called in a panicked voice. "I'm fine go away!" Were those tears in her voice? "ODANGO ATAMA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" he yelled hitting it with his shoulder. 

The door swung open. 

In a quick scan he found his little bunny. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub/shower with a bottle of alcohol, bandages, and medical instruments. She was.... stitching her leg? 

That's when he noticed the long cut from her knee to the middle of her leg. 

And the blood. 

Oh Kami, the blood! 

"You were that eager to see me naked in the tub Mamo-chan?" she asked in a innocent voice, not even bothering to glance up from her work. Mamoru was by her in a flash. "Usako what happened? You're bleeding... EVERYWHERE! We have to get you to the hospital! You shouldn't be stitching yourself up.... where *did* you learn how to stitch yourself up?" he asked pacing around the bathroom, and constantly running a hand through his ebony hair. 

This time Usagi did look up. She raised both eyebrows, "I don't see how it is ANY of YOUR business." she said going back to her work. Mamoru stopped pacing and looked at her face. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, and she was biting her lip to keep from crying out. 

Her hands were shaking. 

They were shaking so badly. 

He knelt down and grabbed her hands. She looked into his face, "What are you doing Mamoru? I can do this by myself." she had sharply trying to jerk her hands away. Her face was pale and her silver was matted with sweat. "Let me, Usako... you don't look well." he said in a soft concerned voice. She was about to protest, but then sighed in annoyance. She finished the stitch and handed the needle to Mamoru. 

He took the time to notice her work. She already had about eight or so, and probably needed about four more. Her stitches were neat and perfect, and he started where she left off, trying to hide his flushed face from the view he was getting. "So Usagi, how did you learn how to stitch so well?" he asked trying to make conversation. If he had glanced upward, he would have noticed her annoyed glare. "It's called medical school Mamo-chan, you're in most of my classes remember?" she asked. 

Mamoru could have smacked himself. 

Several minutes passed in silence. "You got this in a fight with a youma didn't you?" he asked looking up. Usagi nodded, "It wasn't a very friendly one, I'll tell you that." she mumbled. Mamoru continued to stitch, "Usako... there's been one thing nagging at me..." 'Uh oh.. here it comes.' thought Usagi. "Why couldn't I feel you transform last night? Or before?" he asked finishing the second to last stitch. 

Usagi took a deep breathe, 

"BecausewhenIleftIusedthecrystaltobreakthelinkwehadsoyoucouldn'tfindme." she said not meeting his gaze. The needle in Mamoru's hand jerked downward roughly. Usagi cried out in pain, "You did WHAT? Oh Usako! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" he said once he realized the needle incident. He began the last stitch, "Why did you fight alone Usagi? You could have been badly hurt..." he whispered. Usagi still didn't meet his gaze, "I was hurting more inside than I was on the outside. Nothing compared to the pain that you and the Inner Senshi caused me." she stood up slowly, and limped out of the bathroom, favoring her good leg. All Mamoru could do was stare. 

Mamoru glanced at his wrist watch. 

7:30 AM 

CRAAAAAAAAAAAP! 

He turned the shower on, watching the last of Usagi's blood drain down in a red swirl. 

Had they really hurt her that badly? 

It was all his fault... 

He should have just told her about the stupid dream... 

****************************** 

Usagi sat down at her makeup mirror taking notice of her pale complexion. Not much more than usual. She brushed her hair, and unconsciously began to put the little buns in it... 

Damnit 

Why did she have to go through this every morning? 

She quickly undid her hair, and brushed it out. 

Leaving it that way. 

She grabbed her jeans from her drawer, glancing out the window. 

Rain was coming. 

She had never FULLY overcome her fear of thunder and lightning... she was getting there... She grabbed her blue shirt that had little stars on the front, and pulled out her Doc Martin boots. 

She grinned, 'I LOVE these things!' 

The doorbell rang. 

LOUDLY. 

"Whoops, I still need to fix that." She grabbed her bag that had her books and walked out to the kitchen. Mamoru, dressed in jeans and a perfectly wrinkless black shirt, opened the door to a grinning Ryan. 

"Hey Darien! Ready for your first day?" he asked. Mamoru almost groaned at his cheeriness. It was at that moment that Usagi walked out and into the kitchen, "Looking fine this morning Serena!" Ryan called after her. 

Mamoru came VERY close to beating the crap out of his new 'friend'. 

Usagi smiled good-naturedly, "Good morning Ryan. Are you here to pick Mamo-Darien up?" she asked as she pulled out a box of Wheaties. Mamoru walked over and picked up the box. It was a picture of Sailor Moon fighting... but that wasn't her uniform.... "Is this is only reason you bought this stuff?" he asked her shaking the box to see how much of the contents were left. Usagi nodded and smiled sheepishly. Ryan finally answered and nodded, "Yep! Would you like a ride?" Usagi was about to answer, when another voice came through the doorway, "Sorry Romeo, she already has one." A voice called. A man with sandy blonde hair, and a woman with aqua hair made their way in. Usagi's face lit up, "Ruka-san! Michi-san! When did you guys get home?" she asked totally ignoring Mamoru and Ryan. "Just three hours ago, how's Hotaru been doing? We haven't gone back yet." said Michiru as she helped Usagi gather her things. "She's gotten bigger, It's been the guy's week, but now it's my turn since they have to do stuff for the show." Usagi said as she walked to the door. Haruka nodded and followed. "Oh by the way, Haruka, Michiru, meet Mamoru." she said introducing the others. 

If looks could kill, Mamoru would be a dead man. Haruka and Michiru glared at him as if he was the devil. "If you hurt her again, you'll be hurting yourself." Haruka warned in Japanese. Mamoru gulped and nodded. "Bye Mamo-chan, I'll see you later!" Usagi called as they shut the door. 

Ryan emerged from where he had been hiding. "I thought you were a dead man!" he said staring at the closed door. "Who was that guy?" asked Mamoru in a little voice. "That 'man' was a girl, Haruka. She's a race car driver, her partner is Michiru, a famous violinist." Ryan explained picking up his things. Mamoru's mouth formed an O, and he followed Ryan out the door. 

****************************** 

"Hey Serena, did you hear about that new guy from Japan?!" cried a squeaky voice. Usagi turned around to her friend Minnie (AN: Hehehe... get it? Minnie Mouse? Mouses squeak? heheheheh! OKAY, nevermind...) and tried to hide her disgust. "Yes Minnie I heard-" "Oh Serena! Guess what?! That hot new student from Japan is over with the guys playing soccer... we were going to check him out wanna come?" cried Janet in a excited voice. (AN: Shut up. I'm in SEVENTH GRADE, I have NO clue what goes on at collage... so just shut your traps!) Behind her was Beth and Mary. Usagi clenched her books so hard, her knuckles turned white, and her eyes flashed red in rage. 

How DARE they talk about HER Mamo-chan! 

HERS, HERS , HERS! 

"Sure. I have nothing better to do." Usagi mumbled picking up her things. "GREAT!" they all cried as they pulled her along after them. Sure enough, outside on the football field (AN: shut up) there was Mamoru with Ryan and some other guys playing soccer. 

And about 50 girls watching him with hearts in their eyes. 

HER Mamo-chan. 

"Oh man!" cried Beth in frustration, "The game's over!" The other girls also began to pout, and Usagi shook her head. "Ooooooooo!" Minnie squealed, "He's coming over!" All the girls, excluding Usagi, sighed dreamily. Usagi smiled brightly, "Konnichiwa Mamo-chan!" she called in Japanese waving. Mamoru smiled and walked over to the little group the girls, "Konnichiwa Usako! How is you leg feeling?" he asked in Japanese (AN: I'm getting sick of writing "in Japanese" so for now on, when ever they're talking to each other, they're talking in Japanese okay doekay?) "Fine thank you. How has your first day been, I didn't see you in any of the classes." she said raising an eyebrow. Mamoru was studying the ground as if he had found something VERY interesting, "I thought you were still mad at me..." he mumbled. "O-ho-ho, Is Mr. Minus Zero worried about my opinion?" she asked with a smirk, still oblivious to her other friends who were getting rather annoyed with the fact that she hadn't introduced them to him yet. 

Mamoru grabbed her waist and hugged her too him in a mock way, "Oh my precious little Odango... I'm always worried about your opinion!" he said sarcastically. The girls, all 50 of them, were glaring daggers at the two. Usagi pulled away as if he had ebola, "EWWWWWW! Now you are a stinky Mamo-chan! Go take a shower for Kami's sake!" she said brushing herself off. "I love you too Odango Atama... who are your friends?" he asked the last part in English. They girls swooned at his 'accent'. Usagi rolled her eyes, and introduced them in Japanese. "This is Minnie Mouse, she's the president of your fan club, that's Janet the Hornet, the vice president, that's Beth the vulture: secretary, and last but not least Scary Mary: treasurer." Usagi told Mamoru. He smiled and tried not to laugh, "Are you not in my fan club?" he asked in a mock-hurt voice. "Sorry, it cost too much to be in, and I have other things to obsess over." she said making a face. "Well it's nice to meet you ladies, I'd shake your hands but according to my little Odango over there, I'm smelly and sweaty." he said in perfect English. The girls shot a nasty look at Usagi who was in front of Mamoru. "Our last class is in a half an hour Mamoru, hurry up and take a shower, and then I'll let you sit by me." she said shooing him away. He gave a mock salute, "As you wish Hime!" then he waved to the other girls and ran towards the locker room (AN: shut up people.). 

"What were you guys saying?" "Do you know each other?" "What did he call you?" "What did you say about us?!" 

Usagi was bombarded with questions no less than five minutes later. "He was asking me if my leg was okay, I hurt it. I told him that he had a minus zero personality, and that he smelled bad." she said simply. The others looked at her like she was crazy, "You INSULTED that fine creature?" gasped Minnie. Once again, Usagi resisted the urge to slap her. "Yes, we do know each other. We were pretty much enemies in Japan, but now we're really close friends." Usagi said stopping to get a drink from the drinking fountain. "COULD YOU HOOK US UP?!" all four cried at the same time. Usagi choked on the water she had been drinking. "I still want to know what he called you." said Janet crossing her arms. Usagi gave her a weird look, "Why do you want to know?" she asked. "It's Janet you're talking about here Serena, she's a nosy little thing." said Mary. Janet shot her a dirty look, "You're curious too admit it." she said sharply. "Fine, fine, fine... just don't argue about it." Usagi mumbled. 

"My Japanese name in Usagi, it means "Rabbit". Darien's Jap-" she was cut off by Minnie, "Wow! That name is SO sexy!" she cried dreamily. "Fine I guess you really DON'T care..." mutter Usagi walking away. The four girls caught up to her, "Sorry, sorry... TELL US!" Minnie squeaked. "As I was saying, his Japanese name is Mamoru, it means "Protector", so when he said "Usako" he was calling me "My Bunny" and when I called him Mamo-chan I was calling him "My Protector". Odango Atama means "dumpling head" it comes from an old hairstyle. And "hime" means "Princess"... is that all right with you guys?" she asked sarcastically. "Wow that's so sweet about Mamo-chan!" Janet said. Usagi gritted her teeth, "No! You can't call him that!" she cried out. 

That was HER name for him! 

HERS HERS HERS! 

The other girls stared at her in shock, "I... um... it's not proper... you don't know him well enough, You have to call him Mamoru-san if you wanted to use his Japanese name." Usagi stuttered. "Oh, OKAY!" Mary said. "Hey I'm starving, let's go see if 'Mamoru-san' wants to go get dinner with us!" Minnie suggested. The other three nodded vigorously. "Serena, you ask him okay?" Beth said shaking poor Usagi. "Yeah... sure... whatever." Usagi mumbled as she walked away. 

"What's wrong with her?" asked Janet after Usadi had dissapeared from their view. "She's being selfish, she wants to keep her 'Mamo-chan' all to her self!" Beth hissed. "From now on, we try to make them hate each other!" whispered Minnie in a venomous voice. They all nodded. "Right!" 

They shook on that. As long as they all lived, Darien and Serena would not get together... 

******************************* 

Hi, great friends, huh? This is the direction I was totally *NOT* going to go... so much for that... Good? Bad? Revolting? Email me! 

Thanks for the support! 

http://fly.to/hosm 


	5. (Part 5)

****************************** 

*gets a really guilty look on her face* Um... sorry this is kinda late guys... I've been a *little* bit preoccupied with other things in life. Anywoo, here it is part 5! *groans* this is gonna be a LONG fanfic...crap. Oh! Wanna know one of my new obsessions? Sailor-V! Yeah! She kicks butt! Her past is very sad though.... *sniff* *sniff* Okay I'm better now! I made a shrine for Minako (it WAS supposed to just be about Sailor V, but I got kinda carried away ^^;) I'll put the addy at the end of the fic, visit it please! I live to serve! Love and Justice forever, Chibi Acky ^,^ 

****************************** 

Like I've said in the past FOUR PARTS: NO SUE, NOT MINE! 

******************************* 

You promised me forever, 

forever and a day. 

I never knew what love was 

until you softly slipped away. 

I never knew what to say. 

How to act or how to love. 

But your words were always there, 

like the whispers of a dove. 

(*BWAHAHAHA! THAT is mine! Copy it, and I'll hunt you down like a rabbit!-no pun intended*) 

******************************* 

Mamoru sat down on the soft, yet firm, baby blue couch in his and Usagi's "dorm." He grabbed the mail off of the coffee table. 'Hmmmm... bill, bill, hey a letter from Motoki!' he ripped the letter open, and leaned back against the couch's soft surface. 

Hey Mamoru-san! 

How's it going over there buddy? Meet any cute girls? I know, I know 'There's only one girl for me and that's my darling little Odango... yada yada yada" Is it really that great in America? I've never been there before (yes poor, deprived, Motoki is right!)... The arcade has been pretty empty lately (well of course it is when Usagi isn't there beating on the Sailor V game!) Usagi's old friends wanted me to ask how you were, and I told them they were gonna have to wait a while since you can't write a letter for the life of you. Didn't you, at one point, send BLANK postcards to me when you went to visit Hawaii? 

Mamoru sweatdropped and continued reading. 

All the girls on campus started crying when I told them you left for America. It was really pretty funny, Reika told them all to shut up, and that you already had a girl. You should have been there! Well anyways Mr. I'll-never-ever-respond-to-this-letter-cause-I-can't-write-one-for-the-life-of-me, I'll write you a longer letter later, but the mail man is here, and I want to send this today. 

Your friend, 

Motoki 

Mamoru had to hand it to Motoki. He stuffed the letter in his pocket just as the front door flew open, and a cloud of blonde and silver hair smacked his face as Usagi sat down next to him. She stood back up, frantically looking for the remote. She literally *lifted* Mamoru off the couch searching underneath him. She plucked it out of between the cushions, and turned it on to channel 53 (*AN: Cartoon Network, my new favorite channel) All the while Mamoru sat and stared at her. "Hello to you too Usako, watching cartoons are we? I thought you grew outta those?" he said with a smirk. "Shut up and watch my damn show or leave!" she snapped as another commercial rolled on. Mamoru was a bit taken back at her words. "Oh it's yours is it? And do you own it?" he said just *DYING* to out do her. She turned and faced him, "Actually Mamo-chan, I own a fifth of the company that produces the show, and it's my job to edit the episodes." she said turning back to the screen. Mamoru's mouth formed an "O". 

Damn. 

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHH!" Usagi cried out frustrated, "How many commercials do they HAVE TO SHOW! I've been waiting ALL DAY for this ONE EPISODE!". Mamoru raised an eyebrow... 

And his jaw dropped it shock as the TV show began. 

Fighting evil by moonlight 

winning love by daylight 

never running from a real fight! 

She is the one named Sailor Moon! 

At this point Usagi had begun to sing the theme song with the show. 

She will never turn her back on a friend 

She is always there to defend 

She is the one on whom we can depend! 

She is the one named Sailoooooor: 

Sailor Venus! 

Sailor Mercury! 

Sailor Mars! 

Sailor Jupiter! 

With secret powers all so new to her 

She is the one named Sailor Moon! 

Fighting evil by moonlight 

Winning love by daylight 

With the Sailor Scouts to help fight! 

She is the named Sailor Moon! 

She is the one! 

Sailor Moon! 

(*AN: I'm listening to my CD, can't you tell?) 

Mamoru sat dumbstruck as the opening sequence showed everything in remarkable detail. 

Heck, they even got Beryl right. 

Mamoru shuddered, 'That is just *too* creepy!' he thought fighting back those nasty memories. 

His self-pity was interrupted as Usagi groaned. "I thought they were going to show the new one today!" she was nearly in tears, "I worked so DAMN hard on that episode, WHERE THE HELL IS IT?! Oh well... this is an okay one I guess..." she grumbled. 

Mamoru froze at the title. 

The RETURN of the EARTH generals?! 

"Um... Usako..." Mamoru started. Usagi gasped as if she just remembered he was still in the room. Then she appeared to be in deep thought, and then leaped with blinding speed in front of the TV, "You can't watch this!" she cried, Mamoru just stared at her, then the TV screen she was trying to desperately hide from his view. Usagi stopped and gave out a long sigh... "Nevermind, I guess it would be good for you to know partially what's happening..." then she smiled, and announced in a regal voice, "Prince Endymion of Earth, meet your four guardians, the generals of Earth: Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephlite, and Jedite!" Mamoru's jaw dropped, "But.. they... no.. wait-" he stammered. "You think that's bad? Try having them be your past lovers, and being killed by them... not fun my friend, not fun. I actually feel sorry for the Senshi, too bad they'll never know what great guys they are." She dropped the remote next to him, "Have fun, if you have any questions, just watch the old episodes. It's like a record of everything we've been through... or something!" her voice trailed off as she entered her room, leaving Mamoru to watch in awe at the scenes unfolding before him. 

********************************* AN HOUR LATER 

tpick 

tpick 

tpick 

Usagi sat at her desk typing her report on "The effects of the Industrial Revolution of America." Ten pages, 5000 words. No more, no less. She rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep that had begun to slip into them. 

tpick 

tpick 

tpick 

The sound of her keys tapping were the only thing Usagi could hear. "YES! I am DONE!" she jumped up and knocked her chair over while doing a little dance. 

Then, the power died. 

All of it. 

Usagi gave a pitiful cry. Mourning the loss of the days and hours she had put into it. She tried desperately flipping all the switches, but none would work for our dear Rabbit of the Moon. There was a knock on the door, and a figure masked in shadows walked in. 

Usagi, acting on reflex, slammed her forearm into the "attacker's" face. "OWWWWWW!" he howled in pain, and fell to the ground after Usagi hit him with her knee... 

well, you know where. 

"Usa...gi...ow...hurt...help...odango..." the man groaned as he rolled over onto his back. 

Then, the lights came back on. 

And Usagi was met with the familiar figure of her Mamo-chan, rolling on the floor in pain. Usagi gasped, "Oh Kami! Mamo-chan, gomen ne! Oh you poor thing!" she cried as she helped him to his feet. 

The poor guy couldn't even stand up. 

"Lesson number one: Never EVER sneak up on me." Usagi said helping him sit down on her bed. 

Mamoru groaned, "You know, I would like to have children one day." he mumbled. Usagi coughed to hide her laugh, "Oh don't worry, I'm sure you will... someday..." she assured him staring straight ahead. "So......um..... nice room you have here..." Mamoru offered, making up for the silence that had passed between them. Usagi raised an eyebrow, "I'm glad for your approval." she mumbled sarcastically. 

Usagi glanced at her watch... 

And her jaw hit the floor. 

Oh man.... she was gonna be SO LATE! 

"Shimatta! Mamo-chan, I have to go run a couple of errands." she said jumping off the bed. "Can I come with you? I have nothing to do here... and I swear, those little friends of yours have been stalking me since the day I got here." he said with a pleading look. 

Usagi frowned, 'Maybe he should come, he'd like Hotaru.' she nodded. "Sure, whatever, c'mon I'm gonna be late as it is!" she grabbed his hand and they were out the door. 

Mamoru nearly died when she grabbed his hand. 

HEAVEN. 

Her hands were so nice and soft.... 

Usagi pushed the elevator button until Mamoru thought it was going to pop out on to the floor. 

DING 

Usagi pulled Mamoru into the elevator, and pushed the main floor button (*AN: Like I've said before, I'm not in college so I don't have ANY idea what it's like- excuse my lameness!*) Mamoru studied Usagi carefully, her face almost had a worried expression plastered on her face... and he had no clue why... 

"Usa, is something wrong?" he asked her. She turned and faced him, "I guess I just have a bad feeling about tHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" her words turned into a scream as the elevator dropped straight down, and the lights flickered off. Usagi continued to scream, and it felt like his heart was going up through his throat and out his mouth. 

He needed to tell her. 

"Usako I just wanted to tell you- Owf!" his voice was cut off by being slammed into the floor as the elevator stopped dead, and the emergency lights flickered on. 

Usagi rubbed her sore head, "Owwww..." she mumbled. "We're ALIVE!" she yelled joyfully. She ran over and kissed Mamoru's lips quickly, and started doing a little dance. 

Mamoru could still feel that sweet kiss even after her lips had left his. 

HEAVEN. 

Usagi pushed the button to open doors of the elevator. 

She pushed it again. 

and again 

and again 

and again. 

She let out a small cry of frustration, and tried to open the doors using her "strength". Mamoru joined the fun, and they each took a side of the elevator door, and pulled as hard as they could. 

Nothing. 

****************************** 

AN HOUR LATER 

Usagi sat in the elevator, across from Mamoru. He had "magically" whipped up a rose, and now had begun to scratch the words "help me" into the elevator wall. Usagi sighed... 

and then burst into giggles. 

Mamoru looked up, "What's so funny?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Usagi wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, "It's just that... well isn't this like the third time we've been stuck in an elevator together?" she asked brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Mamoru grinned, "Once with Nephlite, and then with Zoycite I believe." he said. "I guess the elevator gods are trying to give us a sign..." Usagi mumbled. "What do you mean by that?" questioned Mamoru. Usagi looked up, "Well... if you think about it, both times we learned something new about each other when we were in the elevators. Like you told me about your past when we had that nice little fight with Zoycite, and you found out I was Sailor Moon, and you were Tuxedo Kamen." she said simply. Mamoru nodded, deep in thought, "Yeah I guess so... but it's your turn to go first." he said twirling the rose between his fingers. 

"Okay shoot." Usagi said. Mamoru raised his rose, and Usagi groaned, "I meant ask away." Mamoru laughed, "Okay... why have changed so much?" he inquired. "Well it's called the "natural aging process" we go up and our bodies mature... go figure!" she said sarcastically. "That's what I'm talking about! It's like you've... turned into a female carbon copy of myself! Stop it!" he said. "Well sorry to disappoint you, but I sure as hell aren't changing, I was weak back then, a fool if you must. I was clumsy and irresponsible Mamoru, I had to grow up some time!" she snapped. Mamoru looked a little surprised, "You still haven't told me why you've changed." he pointed out. Usagi let her head bang against the side of the elevator. "Dreams." she muttered. "What?" gasped Mamoru. "I changed because of dreams, because of my destiny. I didn't have you or the Senshi anymore, I had to learn how to take care of myself, Mamo-chan, and that- that involves getting cold and tough." she said swallowing the lump in her throat. 

Mamoru nodded, "It sounds like you just told my life story." he mumbled. "Always controlled by dreams and life itself. Fate keep me from you... and fate keeps me near you Usako... dreams are the reason-" Usagi cut him off, "You broke up with me. I know. I've know for a long time." she said softly. "And whoever gave me those damn dreams are going to die... and VERY slow death..." Mamoru said slamming his fist against the elevator door. Usagi stifled her giggles at the thought of Mamoru killing his future self. "You never told me about your dreams." Mamoru said calming down a little bit. 

Usagi bit her lip not knowing were to start, "Well..." she began slowly, "Most of my dreams, the really bad ones, are always about D point." she said softly. 

D POINT?! 

Mamoru finally found his voice, "D point? Why there?" Usagi looked away, "I don't want to talk about it right now." she snapped. "When are you going to tell me then? We have hours to kill.... maybe even days! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Usako..." he said the last part softly. 

Only then did he realize she was crying. 

"Usagi? Usako, what's wrong?" he asked moving to sit next to her. "It's- oh Kami, I promised I would never cry in front of you... let my guard down!" she choked out. Mamoru pulled her close, and she buried her face in his shirt. "Shhhh...it's okay Usako..." he said in a soothing voice. 

HEAVEN! This beat out even that little peck of a kiss! 

Usagi pulled away after a couple of minutes, "Gomen ne Mamo-chan, I ruined your shirt." she said rubbing her puffy eyes. Mamoru looked down at his tear-streaked shirt. "It's okay, it's just water... and makeup... nothing some good house cleaning won't fix!" he said trying to cheer her up. 

Silence. 

"Have you ever had dreams so.... vivid and graphic that you think you're reliving them until you wake up drenched in your own sweat?" asked Usagi startling Mamoru. He nodded thinking of the dreams he had had. "That's what it's like when I dream about D point." she took a breath, "At least when I dream about the fall of the Moon Kingdom, I don't see everyone die... but I do in this dream... it's always the same..." Mamoru didn't quite know what to say. 

"That's why I changed, I suppose, the D Point dream." she said giving a bittersweet laugh, "It's so silly to change over one insignificant dream, but I can't help but do so... my - our experiences make up our character, our hopes and dreams always seem to bring it down." she whispered like she was testing the words for the first time. 

"It's like this Mamo-chan, because I feel for the same stupid trick twice, Mako-chan died. I had to grow smart, couldn't make that mistake again." 

"Usagi..." Mamoru started. 

"Because I let myself be lied to, even though I knew in my heart it was a lie, Ami-chan died. I don't believe anything now until I see it... couldn't make that mistake again." 

"Usako..." 

"Because I stopped to grieve, Minako died... my cousin! My own blood! I had to grow strong and cold, a warrior's best ally... couldn't make that mistake again!" 

"Usako..." 

"Because I didn't beg and plead for her to come back with me, Rei-chan died. I fight for my way now, I have to work to get the things I want. I couldn't make that mistake again..." 

"Usako..." 

"Because I didn't open my eyes and push you out of they way... you died. I had to train, grow more agile, fast, and graceful... I certainly couldn't make that mistake again, I couldn't let you die for me again-" 

"Serenity!" 

That caught her attention, "Stop it! Just stop!" he cried. "You know we would die for you in a heartbeat Usako, we love you. I love you." he whispered softly. Usagi began to cry, and flung herself into his arms, "Ashiteru Mamo-chan, always and forever." she whispered. "Ashiteru Usako, for all eternity." he whispered back as they slowly drifted into sleep. 

And that is how the repair man found them. 

****************************** THE TIME GATES 

Pluto smiled. 

Well that was a first. 

It was about time they got back together! (*AN No pun intended*) This whole episode had been one hectic day after another. 

Those Moon Princesses were a handful. 

When she had first heard of Usagi's actions, she had rushed to her Princess' side, comforting her and supporting her and Small Lady as they searched for the Earth Generals and the Outer Senshi. She stared into her Garnet Orb with a worried expression plastered on her face. 

Things had been very strange at the Time Stream lately... it was almost like a ticking Time bomb (*AN 100% pun baby!*) ready to explode when the time did come. Lately Pluto was having to use more and more of her powers to fix rifts in the streams. 

She was the Guardian of Time 

She saw all knew all. 

But she sure didn't see this. 

The Stream flashed with an explosive light, and Pluto was thrown back. 

That was NOT good. 

"Pluto-sama!" and little voice called through the mists, "Sailor Pluto!" Pluto slowly pulled herself up with her Time Staff, "Diana?" she whispered painfully. 

When was the last time she felt this much pain? (*AN I'm on a roll!*) 

"Pluto-sama! It's awful! Crystal Tokyo is being destroyed along with Earth by a giant black hole!" the little kitten cried. Pluto stood of straighter, "Shimatta!" she cursed under her breath. "Where is Small Lady? The Queen?! Where were the Senshi?" Pluto fired the questions away. "The-the Queen told me to go find you. She want's you to warn her past self, we really need their help Pluto! She was almost in tears! Then-then she disappeared along with the Senshi!" the little Kitty cried. 

Oh Kami, not again... not now! 

"Diana," Pluto weezed heavily, "You know I can't-" "Go Pluto, get help! I'll stay here, I may be little and I have no powers, but even I'm better than nothing!" Diana begged. Pluto nodded and picked up the little kitten. "You're just like Small Lady." she whispered and gave her a pat on the head. Diana purred. 

Pluto took a deep breath, and limped into the Door of Time with a purple flash of light. 

****************************** 

Sorry about those puns... and Sorry this is so late! Eeeps! I was writing this over a span of like two weeks! I edit fanfics now, and would be more than happy to do so for you guys. Oh! and my site's addy is: 

http://www.earthandmoon.homestead.com/Crescent.html 

Check it out and SIGN THE GUESTBOOK! and visit my other site too, I REALLY need motivation here! 

http://fly.to/hosm 

Laters, Chibi Acky ^.^ 


	6. (Part 6)

****************************** 

Hey guys! I'm home sick today... :( (send all sympathy cards to chibi_chibi_acky@hotmail.com... hehehe just kidding) SO you guys get another chapter so people will stop whining to me! 

******************************* 

Disclaimer: I own Sailormoon cards, stuffed animals, pictures, manga, videos, movies, stickers, and a weird little magic mirror that is just TOO weird, but alas, I do not own the show or the rights to it. *snaps fingers together* Aw shucks! 

******************************* 

Because I could not stop for death 

He kindly stopped for me. 

The carriage held but just ourselves, 

And immortality. 

--Emily Dickinson 

****************************** 

"There's a party tonight down the hall!" were the first words outta Usagi's mouth when she came bouncing into her and Mamoru's "dorm". Mamoru looked up from the paper, "Usako, you're only 17 and as far as I'm concerned, that's way under the drinking age." he stated. Usagi frowned and sat next to him, "You just don't want to go cause you know you fan club is going to be there!" she accused crossing her arms over her chest. Mamoru sighed, "That and I don't want anyone even thinking about getting you drunk." he said going back to his paper. Usagi pushed the newspaper down with her hand so Mamoru could look her in the face, "Mamo-chan, I'm a very responsible girl, plus they always have a SEALED can of coke for me!" she said standing up. "They could still put drugs in it." Mamoru pointed out. "Arrrrggghhh! Stop it!" Usagi said grabbing her coat. "I have to go get someone, since the last time I attempted to, we were stuck in the elevator for four hours." she said putting over her shoulders, "You coming?" Mamoru stood up and stretched his arms, "Sure let me grab my coat." he said walking into his room. Minutes later he emerged... 

Wearing the god forsaken green coat. 

Usagi made a face, "You're wearing that to annoy me, aren't you?" she questioned. Mamoru got a innocent look on his face, "Who, me?" he said as he planted a kiss on her lips. Usagi giggled and pulled away, "C'mon, we're gonna be late!" she announced, and they were out the door. 

********************************* 

"I have a bad feeling about this..." muttered Jedite from their normally occupied booth at the cafe. "Hey that's my line!" Nephlite whined. Zoycite shot them a nasty look, "Well of course you would Mr. Paronoid." "Hey isn't that Hime-chan?" Kunzite questioned, purposely changing the subject. "Hey hey hey! Who's the guy?" Jedite said with a smirk. "Geeze, thanks for knocking my fork over Jed, I'll be sure to return the favor." muttered Zoycite sarcastically, disappearing under the table. Nephlite picked up his cup of coffee and brought it to his lips, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was Endymion." he said simply. 

BANG! Zoycite's head made contact with the table, and two mouth fulls of coffee flew across the room. 

"Holy great mother of Gaia!" Kunzite gasped, "That IS HIM!" "Yeah, yeah sure..." mumbled Zoycite reappearing rubbing his (*AN Japanese version, he's a guy, and NOT GAY- not that that's a bad thing, it just wouldn't fit into the story!*) sore head. "And those four girls hiding in the bushes behind them are the Sailor Senshi, keep dreaming guys." Zoycite said taking a sip of his coffee. 

Three jaws hit the floor. 

The three generals flew out the door, leaving a poor unexpecting Zoycite to pay the bill. "Figures, me and my big mouth..." 

****************************** 

"Rei shut up! Here they come!" hissed Makoto from where they were hiding. "Is that Mamoru-san?!" whispered Ami. "I'm going to go see her!" Minako whispered as she stood up. 

And was instantly pulled back down to the hard Earth. 

"We don't know if it's her or not!" whispered Artemis. "What happened to her Odangos?! That is shaming the Royal Moon family!" Luna whispered angrily. "Let it go Luna, let it go..." mumbled Makoto. "C'mon you guys, let's follow them... it looks like they're heading towards the school!" whispered Ami. 

******************************** 

"Okay, this is just TOO weird for me, I'm going home!" announced Jedite when they met up with Haruka and Michiru on the street. "What's too weird, we always run into each other?" inquired Michiru. "We thought we just saw Endymion-sama and the Inner Senshi." mumbled Kunzite as they continued to walk towards the Anazmi Elementary School. "I wouldn't be surprised, Mamoru is her room mate, and my mirror foretold something was going to happen." Michiru said softly. "HE'S WHAT?!" the four generals exclaimed, "He may be our Prince, but he sure as hell ain't getting away with being a perv- wait! She never told us THAT" Nephlite said suddenly. "We're here, don't look suspicious." Haruka warned. "And how exactly are we not? We always look suspicious, it's our nature remember?" said Jedite with a smirk. Kunzite and Haruka wacked him on the head, "Just shut up man, just shut up." mumbled Kunzite as they opened the door. 

******************************* 

"USAAGIIIIIIIIIIIII-MAMA!" a little voice screeched. Usagi laughed at Mamoru's dumbfounded expression. She knelt down and scooped Hotaru up in a big hug. "Hey Hota-chan! How was school today?" Usagi asked giving the little girl a kiss on the cheek. 

Silence. 

"Hotaru..." 

Silence. 

"Excuse me, but are you Hotaru's legal guardian?" questioned a voice. Usagi nodded still holding Hotaru to her chest. Usagi nodded slowly, "Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked suspiciously. "May I have a word with you and your husband." the principal asked. 

HUSBAND?! 

"He's not-" 

"I'm not-" 

"Hotaru, go play on the swings okay?" Usagi said giving her a quick peck on the cheek and shooing her away. 

******************************** 

"Now MISS Moon, we seem to be having a problem with Hotaru-" Mrs. Snicle the principal began. 'Here it comes' thought Usagi with a sigh. "She's not like the other children." Mrs Snicle continued. 

This got Mamoru interested. 

"She's a threat to well being of the children around her, she frightens them so badly you should consider-" 

Enter the Moon's Wrath. 

Usagi slammed her small hand down on the desk and stood up angrily, "I BELIEVE we have had this conversation before Mrs. Snicle, get to the point. What did she do this time?" she yelled. 'Woah!' thought Mamoru. "She used some kind of "powers" on an injured child today... we just don't feel that she'll do well in this learning environment, I'm afraid we're going to have to expell her." Usagi was about to say something, but Mamoru beat her to it, "You're going to EXPELL her for HELPING a child? Excuse me, I may be new to America, but where I come from she would be rewarded not punished!" Mamoru yelled angrily. 'Where did THAT come from?' he wondered, Usagi was equally surprised. "I understand-" Mrs. Snicle began. "NO, obviously you don't. Admit it! You think she's some kind of freak of nature!" Usagi yelled. "Yes! I do, the teachers do, and the students do!" Mrs. Snicle exploded finally. "Fine! Fine! Hotaru will be unenrolled from this school by tomorrow, Good day Mrs. Snicle!" Usagi yelled getting up and slamming the door behind her. Mamoru got a disgusted look on his face, "You're denying a child education... you disgust me lady!" he said calmly as he imitated Usagi's movements. 

****************************** 

Usagi walked angrily outside, only to find Hotaru with the four generals and Haruka and Michiru. "Hey Hime-chan!" Kunzite called from where he was pushing Hotaru on the swings. "All right, what's wrong?" asked Haruka as she and Michiru and the remaining generals walked up. "They're expelling Hotaru because she used her powers to heal another child today." Usagi whispered. "NANI??!" the all whispered. "I'm going kill that god damned fuc-mph!" Michiru muffled Haruka, "There are children here Ruka, calm down." she whispered and released Haruka. 

"Run Usagi!" a voice yelled. 

Poor Zoycite looked up just in time to see a foot connect with his face. "HIIIIIIIIYA!" the voice yelled. "OWWWWWWW!" yelped Zoycite. "Oh Kami! Zoy! Are you alright?" Usagi asked running over to her fallen friend. "Fine, fine... let's just make it beat up Zoycite day today... don't worry! I have no health insurance!" he mumbled sarcastically. 

"Minako?" questioned Mamoru as he came out of the building. 

"Mamoru!" 

"Rei?" 

"Jedite?!" 

"Usagi?!" 

"Ami?" 

"Nephlite!" 

"Makoto?!" 

"Endymion-sama?" 

"DARK KINGDOM GENERALS?!" 

"SAILOR SENSHI?!" 

"Well that was interesting." mumbled Usagi was she scooped up Hotaru. "Run Usagi, we'll hold them off!" Makoto yelled moving into attack position. 

"This... hahaha... is ... hahahah... the funniest.... hahahah.... thing.... I've.... hahahahah... ever SEEN!" gasped Haruka between laughs. 

"I don't see what is so incredibly funny." mumbled Zoycite rubbing his sore nose. "You guys, clam down... they're not evil anymore..." Usagi giggled. 

"Oh." 

"Usagi is that really you?" asked Luna taking notice of her silver hair. "I dunno, some times I wonder, I really do..." Usagi laughed. "Yeah we're always so worried about our Hime-chan!" Kunzite said taking Hotaru from Usagi's arms. "Kite-papa! Look! Look!" Hotaru said pointing towards the empty field. "What's there Hota-chan, I don't see any thing..." Nephlite said blocking the sun from his view. Usagi looked up from where she had been explaining everything to the Sailor Senshi. 

Was that silver in the grass? 

A silver staff?! 

PLUTO'S SILVER STAFF?! 

"Oh my goddess!" Usagi yelled running towards the field. Haruka gasped, "That better not be who I think it is!" she said running after her with Michiru. "Setsuna-mama! Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru cried squirming in Kunzite's arms until he set her down. "Is that Pluto?" Jedite whispered. "Who's Pluto?" questioned Makoto, "Another Sailor Senshi?" They all nodded. "Zoy, go over their and check her out, Neph go get the car, C'mon Jedite, we're gonna have to carry her, go find something to cover her with! NOW!" Kunzite barked orders as he ran over to them. 

"Um... yeah okay... maybe we should go help..." Ami said recovering from shock the first and pulling out her computer. "Yeah, good idea." mumbled Mamoru as they ran over. 

What they found surprised them to no belief. Usagi was bent down checking all of her Stats., Zoycite was scanning her with his computer, and Haruka was holding Hotaru to keep her from running over. "Who's that?" inquired Artemis, indicating the wounded Sailor Senshi. Michiru looked up, "That's Sailor Pluto." she said calmly. "There's a Sailor Pluto?!" all four Inner Senshi gasped. "The solitary Guardian of Time... yes I remember now... but how do you know all of this?" asked Luna. "For Beauty and Elegance, I am the beautiful sailor-suited solider Sailor Neptune!" she mocked herself. "All right, I'll take that as an answer." Rei said studying Usagi. 

Usagi looked up from her work, "Hota-chan! Come over here!" she commanded. The little girl ran past all the other Senshi. "Yes Usagi-mama? Is Setsuna-mama gonna be okay?" the little girl asked softly. "She will be if you help her... can you do that for me?" Usagi asked. Hotaru nodded then hesitated, "But what if - if they call me a frea- freak?" she asked stumbling on the words, while indicating the Inners. "Then they'll have to face the wrath of Sailor Moon now won't they?" Usagi smiled as she told the little girl. Hotaru giggled, but was cut off by a moan, "Him- hime the future... death... des-destruction..." Pluto coughed. 

Well that caught Usagi off guard. 

"Shhhh.... Pluto.... shhhhh...." she shushed the older woman as Hotaru began to heal her. 

"What's going on? What is she doing to Pluto?" asked Minako. "She's healing her, what does it look like blondie!" Haruka snapped. "Hey, who you calling blondie!" Minako said defiantly. "Ladies, Ladies... don't fight." Jedite said returning with sheets he had "borrowed" from a classroom. "It's cool isn't it?" asked Zoycite standing next to Ami. Ami jumped a mile, still not used to having an ex-Dark Kingdom general standing next to her, "Yes... but how can she do that?" she whispered. "She's the Messiah of Silence, Sailor Saturn. The Senshi of Death. Quite funny isn't it? She looks so innocent and helpless, and yet with one flick of her wrist, and three words she could destroy this whole world." Michiru said. 

The Inner Senshi jaws hit the floor. 

"But she's- she's..." Rei started. "So little?" asked Usagi standing up to talk to them as the generals put Hotaru and Pluto into the newly arrived car. "She wasn't always this way... she was reborn, that's why she appears so small. But in all truth, she grows more and more everyday." Usagi said thoughtfully. "And all of you have been raising her?" asked Artemis. They all nodded, "Sure have, she's like a daughter to all of us." Haruka said putting an arm around Michiru. "Hey let me guess, you're Sailor Uranus!" Minako said pointing a finger at Haruka. "Hey, you're smarter than you look!" Haruka said imitating her. "Leave her alone Haruka." Kunzite said sharply and winked at Minako. Minako blushed to her roots. 

Usagi rolled her eyes. 

This was going to be interesting. 

********************************** I know, I know.... it sucked, I'm sorry. I had to cut out all these really good scenes cause I forgot to put them in the last part. (aarrrrrrgggghhh) oh wells... don't expect another one for at least a week! Ja ne! Love and Justice forever, 

Chibi Acky 

http://www.earthandmoon.homestead.com/Crescent.html 

http://fly.to/hosm 


	7. (Part 7)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oh my god, it was SO funny! I was like super bored while surfing the net, so I decided to just start typing in domain names. Well anyways, I went to darien.com, and it was an information center about some stupid town, then I went to serenity.com. Okay this is the REAL kicker: guess what the first thing I read was? 

"Welcome to the Serenity Information Center." 

And then in REALLY small print it said: 

"Helping you manage urinary leakage" 

I was DYING! It was HILARIOUS! hehehehehehe HAHAHAHAHA! *stops abruptly* not that there's anything WRONG with that (well besides the fact you can't stop peeing you pants... but still...) but I was looking for something about Princess Serenity! Then my brother came in and said, "Something you want to tell me Alex?" ^^; Then Serena.com was some stupid software company... dumb dumb dumb dumb DUMB! ARGH! I am so BORED! And I couldn't go read any fanfictions at moonromance.com (which is a REALLY good Sailor moon fanfic site!) cause I read all the FREAKING STORIES THERE! ARGH AGAIN! So then I just said to myself, "Dear, why don't you just make those people at fanfiction.net happy and type some more of that stupid story of yours" So here it is. 

********************************** 

Disclaimer: I no own. I no care. You no care? You no sue? No I no okay. No you no okay too? 

(That was weird... don't even ask... just don't even ask...) 

****************************************** 

I could have laughed 

but walked away. 

I could have cried 

To make you stay. 

I could have wished 

upon a star 

To make our distance 

not quite so far. 

I could've screamed 

I should've died. 

I had to leave. 

I had to hide. 

I could've told the truth 

I shouldn't have lied. 

I ran out into the open 

while floundering in the tide. 

~ Chibi Acky (mine! mine! mine!) 

************************* 

"Alright Pluto, spill." where the first words out of Usagi Tsukino's mouth when the Guardian of Time had finally awakened. She had been asleep for over five hours, and the others were getting restless at the General's mansion. "Where are the Inner Senshi?" Pluto asked through cracked lips. Usagi handed her a glass of water, noting her distress. "They're in the next room over.... 'aquainting' themselves with the 'evil' Earth generals." she said rubbing her eyes to rid them of the sleep that had been aquiring there. "And Endymion?" questioned Pluto. "He went home, he's been really sick lately... I've been worried..." Usagi said rather absentmindedly. Pluto's eye's widened, as Usagi noted, but she didn't dare question the older woman. "What's up Pluto?" Usagi asked seriously, "It has to be bad, please just tell me." she pleaded while sliently praying for her kingdom. 

And Small Lady. 

What had happened to Small Lady?! 

"Death and destruction can only begin to describe our Crystal Utopia." Pluto mumbled pulling away from Usagi's prying eyes. 

Dead silence. 

"Sounds special!" Usagi whispered sarcastically. Pluto only nodded, "Please your majesty, I dare not to give you anymore imformation... not here, not now." she said softly. Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat, "Just tell me this Puu, will we have to go to the future? The Inner Senshi and Mamo-chan I mean." she added quickly. Pluto said nothing. "Puu..." "Follow your heart Hime-chan, it is your most valuabe resource. It feeds you power, and will guide you in the steps of destiny." Pluto said in a mystical voice. Usagi smiled, "I always do Puu... don't worry..." She let out a yawn. Pluto turned to face her, "Go home Hime-chan, you're tired and I have eleven other useless people to take care of me." she ordered. Usagi was about to argue, but then bowed her head in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'm going, goodnight Puu." Usagi said giving the older woman a kiss on the cheek (*AN: Ewww... get your minds outta the gutter, they're just good friends!*) and steping out of the room. 

"I'm leaving guys!" Usagi called as poked her head into the room that the Generals and Senshi were occuping. Kunzite looked up, "Would you like one of us to walk you home Hime-chan?" he asked totally oblivious to the look that Minako was giving him. Usagi laughed, "No, that's okay Unce Kite," Usagi said using one of her old pet names for him, "I don't think any of you would be too happy to be pried away from your other half." The Senshi and Generals turned bright red. "C'mon Hotaru, sleep-over at my house!" she said scooping up the tired girl. "She can stay here if you want Usa." Nephrite said looking up from his card game with Makoto, Rei, and Jedite. Usagi shook her head, "Nope, it's my turn." she insisted, Hotaru yawned, "I want to go... with... *yawn* Usagi-mama." she said tiredly. Haruka laughed, "Death's advocate has spoken! Let ye go!" Michiru nudged her in the side, "We'll see you tomorrow Hime-chan, we have to go over somethings..." she said nodded at Usagi. Usagi smiled, "Bye guys!" she called walking away. "Be safe Usagi-chan!" Rei called after her. 

"What was that all about?" asked Makoto to her friend. "I'm just getting bad vibes about something... we-I don't want to lose her again." Rei whispered. 

****************************** 

Usagi managed to balance Hotaru on her left side while digging in her purse for the apartment keys. She was about to insert the key into the slot when she noticed something very peculiur. 

The door was open. 

She slipped her keys back into the pocket she had found them in and shifted Hotaru on her hip. What she found startled her beyond belief. 

Was that Janet on the couch (*AN: Remember her? The really nasty "friend" of Usagi?*)? 

Usagi set Hotaru and her bags down on the floor, "Go brush your teeth Hota-chan." she ordered the little girl softly. Hotaru nodded and marched into her bathroom. 

"Hello Serena." Janet said sitting up from where she was lounging on the couch, "Are you here visiting Darien too?" she asked sweetly. Usagi was silent. 

She had faced the worst of youma, beaten her worst enemy Beryl, saved the world a couple of times, died a few more, and looked death AND evil straight in the eye, but nothing scared her more than the look that Janet was giving her. 

'Why does she suddenly have a striking resemblance to Beryl?' she asked herself. 

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue Usagi?" asked Janet with a smirk. "My name is Serena, not Usagi." Usagi informed the young woman... if she could be called that. Janet laughed, "Whatever Usagi. Watch your voice level, Mamo-chan is sleeping." Janet said nodding towards Mamoru's open door. 

OOOOOOOO! She just knew EVERY button to push, didn't she? 

Usagi looked for herself. Sure enough, there was Mamoru sleeping like a little baby on his bed. 

Without his shirt on. 

It was then, and only then, that Usagi noticed Janet's appearance. Her short ruby hair was slight beddraggled, and the first two buttons of her green blouse were unbuttoned... 

The hadn't... 

Mamo-chan wouldn't... 

Janet nodded, "He took me by surprise really, I always thought he was the reserved type... I guess I was wrong..." 

It took every ounce of Usagi's strength and training not to cry. 

"Get out." Usagi spat angerily. Janet raised her eyebrow, "And who's going to make me?" "I will. Get OUT NOW!" Usagi fumed, "You know DAMN well I live here! Get OUT!" Usagi yelled. Janet smirked and walked towards the door, "See you tomorrow Usagi, oh! And tell Mamo-chan thank you for a WONDERFUL night!" she said as she shut the door behind her. 

The tears did come this time. 

She felt so betrayed... 

confused... 

hated... 

"Usagi-mama?" questioned a little voice from the bathroom door, "Are you alright?" Usagi stiffened at the sound of Hotaru's voice. She quickly wiped her tears away, "I'm fine Hota-chan, how about we tuck you into bed?" Usagi said plastering a smile on her face. Hotaru nodded as Usagi grabbed her into a tight hug. 

******************************* 

"Usagi-mama... why do you cry?" asked Hotaru after she was safely tucked into Usagi's bed. Usagi frowned. That girl was just too smart for her own good. "Because of someone I love doesn't have the same feelings anymore." she said quietly. Hotaru cocked her head to the side and Usagi had to smile at her cute expression, "Who couldn't love you? We love you!" she said giving Usagi a peck on the cheek. Usagi let a smile creep onto her face, "I love you too Hotaru. I'm going out for a little while, if you need anything wake up Mamo... ru-san. Okay?" The littler girl nodded, "Goodnight Usagi-mama." she whispered as she drifted into sleep. "Goodnight Firefly." Usagi whispered back as she shut the door. 

**************************** 

Usagi ran. 

That was all she could do. 

The air that night was cold, and the sky was splotched with dark clouds. 'It's gonna ran, I have no jacket, and I can't go home. Not now.' Usagi sighed mentally, cursing her stupidity. 'Where am I going?' she asked herself stopping abruptly, glancing at her watch. 

10:30 PM 

Maybe Mike would still have the rink open... Usagi changed directions and headed south towards the ice skating rink. She had started coming there since the day she had arrived in America. At first, she had been absolutly HORRID at ice skating; but maybe it was all the time she spend practicing, maybe it was the experience she had obtained during the Silver Millenium, maybe she would never know what had caused her to become so skillful at it. 

She knocked on the glass sliding doors just as it began to drizzle. A flash of lightning snaked across the sky, and the thunder beat it's drums, adding only to Usagi fright. Mike's face soon appeared at the door, worry etched on his face. "What's wrong Serena?" he asked concerned as he hurried her inside. "Nothing, I just got stuck in the storm." she lied turning her face downward. "Oh, okay then. I was planning on leaving, but I'll leave the keys with you until you're ready to go home." he said as he dug into his pocket for the keys. "Mike it's okay-" she started, "No Serena, it's fine. Don't worry about it!" and with that, Mike left Serena alone in the rink. 

Serena smiled, he reminded her so much of Motoki. She plucked her ice skates out from the locker she had reserved for herself and carefully laced them up; never noticing the four pairs of eyes trailing on her... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'm so sorry this is so late guys! I've been very busy lately! *sniff* *sniff* I'm sorry, I can't do everything, I'M NOT THAT GIFTED! Errrr... sorry, I might be starting a new story soon, keep an eye out for it! Love and Justice forever! 

Chibi Acky ~*~ 

http://fly.to/hosm <- I updated it! *gasp* 

http://www.earthandmoon.homestead.com/chibivbabe.html 


	8. (Part 8)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hey Minna! I got a little inspired this weekend, thought I'd share the next chapter with you! (aren't I a sweetie?) Sorry about this being kinda late, I had cheer tryouts (I made it! :P) and finals are coming up, I have to bring my math grade back up to an "A" or I'm going to have a nervous break down! ARGH! So much to do, so little time! 

Luv ya guys! 

Chibi Acks 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Disclaimer: I'm going to be really creative with this one - I don't own Sailor Moon. Aren't you all just dazzled and surprised? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Usagi started with a slow rhythm, weaving her skates back and forth. 

Damn Janet. 

Usagi knew they were never really her friends, she couldn't even remember how she had met the group of girls. They took him away from her... 

For two people that were destined for each other, it seemed to Usagi they were getting split up just a little too much. Maybe it was her fatigue, maybe it was her low self-esteem, maybe it was both, that she had let herself to believe that Mamoru would really do such a thing. 

She love him so damn much. She had died for him, gone through hell for him, she had done everything for him. She had been so naive. She still was. 

She skidded to a stop in the middle of the rink, glancing at the shadows around her. They were moving. 

She shivered dispite her warm clothes. Something wasn't right. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mamoru, literally, jumped out of his skin and out of his bed. 

Damn dreams. 

He had often wondered if other insomniacs had the same problem as he did. 

Nah, probably not. 

Still he couldn't shake this feeling... 

He only considered himself to be half full now (being the optimist he was) that his link to Usagi was broken. It was almost like he had lost a limb, yet so much worse then that. 

So much worse. 

It was then that he noticed the music coming from the small living room of the apartment. It was an eerie melody, soft yet hard on the soul, bitter yet so, so sweet... then it hit him. 

The locket's melody. 

It was the locket's melody! 

He burst into the room expecting to see his little Usako with the locket, knowing full that he still had it in his room. Yet he was met by an even bigger surprise. 

"Hotaru?" he questioned watching the little girl slide the bow back and forth across the violin's strings. Two ghostly figures caught the corner of his eye. A little girl skipped happily after a winged horse, almost humming to herself. Then, out of the blue, the Pegasus dropped to the ground, Mamoru assumed it was dead, and the little girl dropped to her knees in grief and sadness. 

The girl was Chibi Usa. 

Mamoru couldn't surpress the gasp at the realization. What the hell... Hotaru slowly turned her face towards him, her wan complexion was lit up by a single beam of the moon's light, making her appear to be a ghost like the two figures. But Mamoru noticed something different about the once joyful girl he had previously met. 

Her eyes. 

Her eyes were colder than the dark side of the moon, and that scared Mamoru beyond belief. The girl whispered something that seemed to float away on a mock breeze. Mamoru shuddered, "Hotaru, where is Usagi?" he asked. All he receive was a cold stare. "Please tell me." he begged. "You don't deserve to know, she wants to be at peace, I cannot go against her wishes." Hotaru stated as though she was twice as old as Mamoru. Mamoru gave her a pleading look, and the little girl shook her head, brushing away strands of her jet black hair that had creeped into her eyes. 

"Endymion-sama, you hurt Usagi-mama, you hurt her bad!" the little girl cried pointing an accusing figure at him, oblivious to what she had just called him. Mamoru nearly fainted in shock before remembering the little girl's role in the whole Sailor Saturn episode. Mamoru decided to trick her into telling him, if he couldn't get it out of her that way, it was never escaping her lips. 

"What was that song you were playing?" he asked innocently. Hotaru dropped the violin to her side, "Michi-mama wrote it out so I could learn to play it. She called it Serenity's Song." Hotaru stated noting the quickly covered expression on his face before continuing, "She told me it was a song of two lovers that were torn apart. Usagi-mama loved the song so much, I always played it for her." Mamoru nodded motioning for her to continue, "She asked me to play it for her one last time." Hotaru whispered. 

One last time... 

One last time... 

"Hotaru... that isn't-" he started but Hotaru cut him off, "Usagi-mama is dying, Mamoru-san, and it's all your fault," the little girl whispered in a cold voice, "All your fault." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

THE END! (hahahaha I'm just kidding! Sheesh!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"All right, who ever is there, you might as well come out now!" Usagi called warningly. She heard a piercing laugh that reminded her of that of Emerald's. Then they walked out into the open light. 

Janet, Mary, Beth, and none other then Minnie. 

Usagi rolled her eyes and began to skate again. "Hello Usagi." Minnie smirked. Usagi's skating faltered before she caught herself. "Hello yourself Minnie, how the hell did you get in here?" Usagi demanded stopping in front of them. Mary put up a mock performance, "Oh Mike, we're so wet and cold! Could you let us in please?" The four burst out into laughter. "You thought you could ignore us Serena," Beth spat out the last part, "They were always after YOU! You, who wasn't even 18 yet! It was always about you! You! YOU!" she screamed. "Geeze Beth don't go psycho on us." Minnie squeaked. "Is there a reason you're all here? Or do I get the pleasure of seeing all of your 'lovely' faces before I die?" Usagi snorted. Janet reached into her pocket... 

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh Kami-sama no! 

Janet pointed the shiny black gun at her, "Why Usagi dear, it's the latter." 

She pulled the trigger. 

Time slowed. 

Usagi saw the bullet as if it was in slow motion. 

She couldn't move. 

She was going to die. 

She saw her life flash before her eyes... 

~ f l a s h b a c k s ~ 

"But papa I don't want to go to school!" 

"If you're a good girl, I'll buy you a nice ice cream cone after you're done, okay?" 

"Sure!" 

~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~ 

"Why are you crying?" 

"Because *sniff* a very good friend of mine is going away." 

The little Usagi handed him a rose, 

"Don't cry, I'll be your friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey watch were you throw things cowtails!" 

"Cowtails?" 

"Wow a 30, you need to study harder!" 

"How rude!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Luna! I don't want to play this game anymore!" 

"Sailor Moon, use your tiara!" 

"How?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Great work Sailor Moon, I'm proud of you!" 

"Wow, thanks Tuxedo Mask..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Late again Usagi?! Where you playing the Sailor V game again?" 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Why are you always so mean to me Rei!" 

"Well someone has to be!" 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah!" 

"Well Tbbbbbbbbub!" 

"Tbbbbbbbbbub!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I won't let you win Beryl!" 

"Oh pitiful little princess!" 

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You're always late Usagi!" 

"We could have been killed!" 

"It's all your fault that Mercury almost died!" 

"Fine, you don't need me anymore!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hello, I'm Michiru Kaioh." 

"I'm Tsukino Usagi, and that's Chibi Usa." 

"Well it's nice to meet you, but I have to be going." 

"Tell me Senshi of Neptune, do you remember anything of your past?" 

"Nani?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You're Sailor Uranus." 

"NANI?!" 

"I said-" 

"No I heard you..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Good day to you Serenity, we are Endymion's four generals and guardians." 

"OH MY KAMI! They're GONNA KILL ME!" 

"Well I'm lost, what about you three?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I won't let you win Wiseman!" 

"Foolish girl, I already have this planet under my control!" 

"Not for long, I'm gonna whip you!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Usagi let out a choked sob when the bullet hit her in the stomach. 

Red. 

Blood. 

Pain. 

Empty. 

Dying. 

"OH MY GOD! Janet!!!!!!!! You killed her!" Beth screeched. Janet dropped the gun in shock. "Oh sh-! We have to get out of here!" The four scrambled away and into the night. 

Usagi was lying in a pool of her own blood and melting ice. 

Her blood. 

The blood of a Senshi. 

The blood of a warrior. 

The blood of a princess... 

The blood had begun to melt the ice around her, yet Usagi made no move to get up. She could have called for help, but she just laid there, helpless and alone. 

She wanted to die. 

She began to cry. 

She was going to die. 

She hoped the Senshi and the Generals knew how much she loved them. She hoped Mamo-chan knew too. 

She would've given anything just to hear the locket one more time. She wanted to bathe in it's sweet melody, cry at the sadness of it all, and yet smile through those bittersweet tears. 

She wanted to see him with her own eyes. 

She wanted to smell his exotic smell of roses. 

She wanted to touch the smooth skin on his face just one more time. 

She supposed she was being greedy. 

With the blood leaving her, she could feel her life leaving her. 

Her soul. 

Her hope. 

She almost sighed in relief. It was finally her time. She had often wondered why the stupid crystal wouldn't just let her die. She smiled as she began to taste the metallic blood in her mouth. 

She was finally dying. 

After all the pain and suffering... 

it was finally going to end. 

Even the crystal couldn't help her now. 

She smiled, 'I'm coming Mother.' she thought as she shut her eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

email.... *clutches the readers shirt* must.... have.... email! 

Well I had to end this chapter some where, don't get your undies in a bundle, there will be maybe three or four more parts methinks. Sorry if that was a little morbid for you taste, I was listening to a really sad song at the time. ( I was crying, I don't know about you guys!) Luv ya guys lots! 

Acky ~_~ 

http://fly.to/hosm 

www.earthandmoon.homestead.com/chibivbabe.html 


	9. (Part 9)

My god, you people! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I find it amusing that since this was infact the saddest and goriest of all the chapters, I had more reviews for just this one part then all of them put together! Thanks to the people who took the time to email me too! Luv you guys! I'm sorry this is kinda late... I've been constantly putting it off for a couple of reasons. One is that I can't decide what I want to happen. So many of you liked it, and then so many of you didn't like it. So then I had to come up with something that would satisfy both of the opinions. The other is I'm just too lazy and busy to put the effort into it. But here it is, so you people can stop nagging me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor moon, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hear your voice  
It's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice  
I hear you voice  
I feel like flying  
  
I close my eyes  
Oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky  
I close my eyes  
Heaven help me.  
  
--"Like a Prayer" Madonna  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru's heart must have stopped beating as soon as Hotaru's words had slipped out of her mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Endymion-sama, you hurt Usagi-mama, you hurt her bad!"  
  
"She asked me to play it for her one last time."   
  
"Usagi-mama is dying, Mamoru-san, and it's all your fault,"   
  
All your fault...  
  
All your fault...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He let out a choked sob as intense pain hit his stomach. 'Iie... it couldn't be...' he thought gripping his abdomen painfully. Hotaru began to play again, this time it was a morbid melody... the little girl and the dead Pegasus reappeared, and then vanished in the next second. Hotaru's dark, intelligent, eyes pierced through Mamoru's. "The Ginzuishou works in mysterious ways Prince Endymion. It's main priority is to protect it's mistress and the peace... it's trying to tell you something." she whispered in his ear, "Go find her, let your heart be your guide... then you will find her. Please protect our precious princess... we can't lose her again." and then, without another word, Hotaru vanished in a puff and swirl of glittery purple smoke.  
  
All Mamoru could do was stare.  
  
"Um... Hotaru? Where did you go?! I can't just leave you here!" he yelled running into his room grabbing his green jacket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ewww, you still have this thing? I bet you liked it cause it was the same color as that jacket of yours!"   
  
"Hey, that jacket and chair are very comfortable, and if you don't like it, why are you sitting in it?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GO! BAKA! MOVE IT!" a voice screamed in his mind.  
  
Mamoru blinked.  
  
Ow...  
  
But he couldn't worry about that now, he had to find Usako.   
  
She was hurt...  
  
She was dying....  
  
And he had been sleeping.  
  
  
He could've smacked himself. His stupidity sometimes amazed him. It was remarkable how a Med student could have the mind of a selfish, irresponsible, five year old.  
  
Like Chibi Usa...  
  
Where had that thought come from? He had always wondered why Chibi Usa bore such a striking resemblance to Usagi. She even thought like Mamoru... hell, she was even secretive like him! She could've been his and Usagi's child.  
  
Could've.  
  
She probably would never forgive him. He had let her get hurt, let her be kille-  
  
NO!  
  
She wasn't dead.  
  
He would've known...  
  
Wouldn't he?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Mamoru finally made it outside, the rain had not subsided.  
  
'Well this is original..." he thought sarcastically. He always had wondered why there was always rain in movies where the was some sort of conflict concerning to main characters. He had always thought it had set the mood for the upcoming scene. Never had he thought he was going to be living through a tragedy.  
  
Never.  
  
But then again, his whole life had be shrouded in misery. If Mamoru had been a common, regular, word, it could've meant "misery, morbid, cold".  
  
The rain was harsh.  
  
And very cold...  
  
Mamoru practically growled, "Damn it! Is this all you have up there?! IS THIS YOUR BEST SHOT?! Do you ENJOY MAKING MY LIFE HELL? HUH?! ANSWER ME!" Mamoru screamed into the sky.  
  
Then with a crack of lightning and a crash of thunder, it began to snow.  
  
Had anyone actually been out in the weather, they would have thought him to be mad. He practically began to sob hysterically, knowing full well this was his sign.  
  
The snow...  
  
Innocent...  
  
pure...  
  
light...  
  
Usako..  
  
Had they been a weather event, Usagi would have been snow, and Mamoru rain. It was so plain and simple... he should have noticed it before...  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
She was close...  
  
His senses immediately perked up as he turned on his Usagi-detector, not even bothering to think of where the thought had emerged from. It was extremely difficult to find her when she wasn't Sailor Moon... but he still always managed to find her. Perhaps it was because her aura of happiness could radiate to anyone within a 100 meters. Perhaps. Could he not find her because her aura was so dim?  
  
Because she was dying.  
  
The pain intensified in his heart. It poked at him with it's invisible knife, and he almost cried out in pain. Ever since a week ago, he had been having pain in his chest. After he had collapsed in the library, the doctor had informed him of a shadow in his lungs. A shadow in his lungs! He looked in every text source he could find, questioned every professor, and consulted Medical magazines. He didn't find anything.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Zip.  
  
Nadda.  
  
Then those weird dreams with him running around in lush green fields with the generals. Of the young man with fire eyes... Of his bright, curious, and beautiful princess.  
  
Yes, she was very close.  
  
He looked up in the direction of the skating rink, the snow already matted in his hair.   
  
He was going to save her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi's death was not at all what she thought it would be. Instead of just fading away in a merry little land of light, she just laid there. In pain.  
  
Lots of pain.  
  
It aggravated her to no end that the second she had shut her eyes, her body had begun to heal itself. It had to be her mother's doings.   
  
Good'ol Mom.  
  
You could always count on her to go against whatever Usagi wanted.  
  
But was dying it?  
  
As she now began to think, she would be leaving everything behind. Everything. Her love, her memories, her friends...  
  
Her life.  
  
She was the soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon.  
  
She was the heir of the Moon and ginzuishou, Serenity.  
  
She was the klutzy, ungraceful, hopeful, Usagi.  
  
She was the graceful, intelligent, cold, Serena.  
  
She was all those people put together, and yet... it was almost as though each one was constantly fighting with each other. Like over her emotions or over her actions and thoughts. They controlled her.  
  
She didn't like that.  
  
Her strength was leaving her. Perhaps she over-estimated her mother.   
  
Sailor Moon told her to keep fighting and to be strong...  
  
Serenity told her to trust herself and her love...  
  
Usagi told her to keep her hope close to her heart...  
  
Serena told to her just to end it all...  
  
  
Guess which won?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end! Thanks for reading! Hahahaha... no I was REALLY thinking about ending it there, but I thought I owed you guys something for not posting anything for a while! You're welcome!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Open the damn door!" Mamoru cried slamming himself into the glass revolving door. It spun around trapping him inside, and then sending him sprawling onto the other side. Mamoru shook the fuzz from his head, clearing his vision.  
  
Stupid doors.  
  
It was almost pitch black in the rink, the only light was on the actual rink itself. Mamoru nearly died again.  
  
"USAKO!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed running to glass surrounding it, searching for an entrance. He ended up just jumping over the damn thing, and as soon as his feet hit the ground, the door latched right beside him swung open.   
  
He didn't even notice.  
  
He just ran toward the shivering figure. He attempted to stop in front of her, but ended up just skidding across the ice and into the nearest wall.  
  
His luck...  
  
"Usako... Usagi! Open your eyes, dammit! Open them!" he began to administer CPR, knowing it wouldn't make up for the loss of blood. He was surrounded in her blood. His hands, his pants, his favorite green jacket. All covered in blood.  
  
Her blood.  
  
Her eyes began to flutter open and shut and Mamoru just barely heard her say, "She's winning Mamo-Mamo-chan... Se-rena is winning..." (AN: Serena won just in case you didn't pick that up) Mamoru pondered slightly what in the hell she was talking about, but then chose to ignore it. He had more important things.  
  
"Mamo-chan... I-I lied-d... I don't... want... to... die..." her voice was a mere wisp of the wind, and yet it scared Mamoru like those of a hurricane. It scared him to death. (AN: No pun intended ^.^;)   
  
  
"Shhh... Usako... it's going to be all right, I'll make you all better." he cooed trying to calm himself down more then Usagi. "No hospitals... please... I'll be fine, just... bring me home..." her voice cracked "Mamo-chan... I-" she never got to finish. Her whole body went limp in Mamoru's grasp, and he cried out in frustration. She needed blood. Very badly, VERY, VERY badly. He couldn't go against her wishes though. It was almost like a battle with himself, an internal conflict. If he risked bringing her home, she had a less chance of survival, he barely had anymore medical instruments now that semester was over.  
  
His luck...  
  
He had no choice in the matter, he would never go against her wishes. Not while she was alive. Her body was scooped into his arms in one swift movement, and he managed to stay upright while making his way toward the open exit. He slammed through the revolving doors, feeling her ice skates digging into his skin through his pant leg.   
  
It was practically a blizzard outside, he couldn't see a foot in front of him, and he could feel Usagi's form shivering from the sharp, chilly winds. He took off the blood stained jacket and wrapped it around her, leaving him in a skimpy black tank top.  
  
He hated his luck...  
  
Could things get ANY worse?  
  
"No... you... can't beat me! No! I killed... I killed you!" Usagi began to shake even more violently. Mamoru, had he not been so worried, would've rolled his eyes.   
  
Well, at least she was conscious.  
  
Kinda...  
  
He wasted no time in running up the stairs, totally avoiding any possible elevator incident, just as the lights began to flicker. He nearly screamed in aggravation.  
  
Someone up there hated him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He carefully set Usagi's limp body down on his bed. "Oh Kami... oh kami, ohkami, ohkami..." he began to repeat aloud frantically. Her face was blue, and icy to the touch. Mamoru carefully began to peel off her clothes, with a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. 'Please Kami-sama... just don't let her wake up!' he prayed mentally as he wrapped her in innumerable sheets.   
  
He found the wound immediately (how could he not?) and grabbed a bag of whatever instruments he had scrounged around for at the University. He carefully set them up, he couldn't risk making a mistake, not now.  
  
Not while Usagi's life was endanger.  
  
He opened the wound searching for the bullet...  
  
And then thanked Kami for giving him enough luck (or her in this case) to not let the piece of lead puncture any organs or be absorbed into the blood stream. He took out tweezers and removed it, throwing the cursed thing into the nearest trash can. Now he had to stitch her up.  
  
It was amazing really how such as small hole as the bullet had caused, produced so much blood. She only needed six stitches. Sixes had to be his most unlucky number. He groaned as his eyes caught the calendar.  
  
June 6th  
  
Why did that not surprise him.  
  
He carefully brushed her bangs off her sweaty forehead. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful... so Serene...   
  
A small hand grabbed his larger one, and Mamoru reverted his eyes, expecting to see Hotaru there. Instead he realized it was the hand of Usagi. Her eyes where still shut, with her sooty eyelashes accenting her wan complexion. She weakly raised his hand to her heart and whispered softly, "Be still my heart..."* before she dropped his hand and began to snore lightly. Mamoru smiled, like an idiot mind you, and kissed her forehead. "Ashiteru Usako always and forever." he whispered in her ear. She gave a soft moan of reply as Mamoru pulled up a chair.   
  
This time, he wouldn't leave her side.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Hey, I had to put it somewhere!  
  
Eh... I know it sucked. Hey, it's 11:44 AT NIGHT, and I am very, VERY tired. Sorry, the next part is going to be a little funnier and happier. I know, I know, you're all going, "Oh ya, sure... she lost THAT much blood, and all Mamoru had to do was remove the bullet and stitch her up." Well in my story he does! *cough* neener neener *cough* Actually, it's explained in the next part, so don't you worry your pretty little heads until the next one!  
  
luvs and hugs  
  
Chibi Acky *^.^*  
  
http://fly.to/hosm  
  
www.earthandmoon.homestead.com --- I actually updated it *gasp* go check it out, it's looking pretty good if I can say so myself!  
  



	10. (Part 10)

Hey guys! I'm baaaaaaaaaacccccccckkkkk! Hehehehe, I know, I'm so lazy! I was mad about how the last chapter turned out (and I wrote it... it kinda makes you wonder...) and I think this is going to be much better then the last one.(I know, I know, I say that in EVERY chapter...But I mean it this time, I swear!) What's my new passion (besides Sailor moon) Neon Genesis Evangelion! I love that show! It's a little dark, but I like it because is keeps me confused... I might make a web page on it! (Don't look to excited about it guys ^^;) Okays ,well thanks to everyone who emailed me to make me keep going and to get my rear in gear! And to my Onee-chan Mee mee, Mako-chan who for some reason really LIKES this story, Flame-chan, Redrose-chan, Ami-chan (even though she never talks to me :^^:), Crystal Guardian, um..., um..., Kelly my newest penpal, Carmen Chiba one of my number one supporters (luv ya! Send me your email, and I will give you previews!), and to everyone else at OSSMC! And thank you to everyone I've forgotten, you know I luv you!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Disclaimer: hehehehe... I don't.... hehehehe... own... hehehehe.... Sailor moon.... hehehe... and why that is funny is beyond me...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
My love she throws me like a rubber ball  
  
Oh oh oh the sweetest thing  
  
She won't catch me and break my fall  
  
Oh oh oh the sweetest thing  
  
Baby's got blue skies up ahead  
  
But in this a rain cloud  
  
You know she wants a dry kinda love  
  
Oh oh oh the sweetest thing  
  
I'm losing you  
  
I'm loooooosing you  
  
Ain't love the sweetest thing?  
  
--U2 "Sweetest Thing"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Mamoru awoke with a start. Man that was a rough night he thought rubbing his temples. His back and neck ached from the strain of sitting, or rather sleeping, in the ugly green chair.   
  
  
Oh well, anything for Usako...  
  
  
He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the sleep from them. He stood up, stretching his sore muscles, walking over to the bedroom door. The digital clock by his bed read 6:00 AM, and he proptly groaned. Might as well start making breakfast; knowing Usagi she'll be starving when she finally did wake up. He glanced at the empty bed before turning to walk out of the room.  
  
  
EMPTY BED?!   
  
  
Mamoru was back in the room five seconds after making that discovery. Oh man... his mind whined as his body began to frantically search for the missing girl. "Usako!" he called pulling the sheets of the MADE bed back, almost hoping that she'd be there. When his mind finally did register the fact that she WASN'T in the room, he began another frantic search around the apartment, searching toilets, showers, kitchens, cabinets, underneath couches and chairs, and it was when he sat down, exhausted, on the kitchen table that he began to think. He made a mental list of all the places she could be:  
  
1. At the generals house  
  
2. Kidnapped by a youma  
  
3. Out on a walk (which he abruptly crossed out, reminiscing her condition)  
  
4. Kidnapped by a youma  
  
  
He stopped there realizing what he had written. He better just go find her himself. He grabbed his jacket, the one that wasn't stained with her blood, and headed out the door.  
  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
  
Usagi scooped up the next block of snow.  
  
  
Damn the crystal  
  
  
Damn Mamoru  
  
  
Damn her mother  
  
  
Well, she didn't really mean the last one, but still... *crack!* her snow shovel cracked a block of ice in the ground. To tell the truth, she felt like cracking something else, namely Mamoru's head....  
  
  
How dare he save her! She didn't need him or his help! "ARGH!" she screamed sending snow flying everywhere. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Breathe in, breathe out... breathe in, breathe ou-" her chanting was cut off by a loud "USAKO!" She contemplated hiding behind the pile of snow that was accumulating behind her.   
  
  
Too late.  
  
  
Mamoru ran breathlessly over to her, "What are you doing?" he panted. "What does it look like?" she snapped back, shoveling the next pile of snow. Mamoru's eyes shown with a little hurt, "I don't know, Usagi, I really don't know... one minute you're dying and then the next you're out shoveling snow!" he cried. Usagi rolled her eyes, "I do this whenever it snows Mamoru, this is an retirement center they're too old to shovel snow, and the nurses have to work overtime because of the number they have to take care of. They can't afford anybody, and the big truck that comes along to excavate the roads doesn't get the lawns or pathways, so I volunteer to." she finished. "Is there anything you don't do?!" cried Mamoru with his face to the heavens. Usagi smiled and thought for a moment before stretching her arms out and closing her eyes, "Fly... I wish I could fly!" she breathed letting the shovel fall to the ground. Her eyes snapped open, "Though according to Pluto, that could be achieved quite easily..." she mumbled, picking up the discarded tool.  
  
  
Mamoru moved to take the shovel from her, "No, I don't need your help! Not now, not ever!" she yelled, shoving him away. Mamoru blinked, "Nani?" he whispered. "You heard me Mamoru-" she spat out his name, "Just leave me alone." "I don't understand-" he began, but Usagi cut him off, "No, you wouldn't, now would you?"  
  
  
"Kami Usako, what did I do?" she whirled around to face him, "DON'T call me that!" she screamed. Mamoru's heart stung like a thousand knifes, "God damn it Usagi, what did I do? I saved you! Why would you be so angry about that?" he yelled back. Usagi slammed the shovel into a patch of snow with all her might. "Did it ever cross your mind that I did want to be saved? I wanted to die Mamoru! I actually wanted to die!" she began to cry, "I didn't want to live anymore, not here, not with pain and loneliness, and certainly not with YOU!"   
  
  
She WANTED to die? Mamoru thought in denial.  
  
  
"No you didn't, Usagi. You even told me, 'I lied Mamo-chan, I don't want to die.' Don't you remember that?" he asked loudly. *smack!* Usagi slapped him in the face as hard as her little body could muster. "Don't say that Mamoru, don't say that when you don't know anything!" Mamoru placed a shaky hand to his stinging cheek.  
  
  
She'd never slapped him before.  
  
  
He just stared at her sobbing form, "Don't look at me! Stop it!" she screamed hiding her tear streaked face in her hands. "I'm confused Usagi." he whispered, "Why are you acting like this...?" his voice trailed off. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her blue jacket, "So am I... I can't... I..." she stumbled on her words. Mamoru turned to leave, shoving his hands into his coat pocket.  
  
  
"Matte!" she cried throwing her arm out toward his direction, her fingers almost wishing to grab his retreating figure. Mamoru stopped, but didn't turn around. "I... Some times I'm just so confused by life Mamoru. I just want to die sometimes, and yet every time I think it's finally going to end, the crystal or my mother steps in and prevents me from doing so." she paused, "Didn't you wonder how I lived even after I lost so much blood? Or did you think you were doctor magnificento?" Mamoru said nothing. "It's because of the crystal Mamoru, it was preventing me from dying, it never lets me die!" Mamoru was still silent, processing her words. "Do you ever feel like you're being split apart Mamoru? I always do. There's Serenity, Sailor Moon, Serena, and... little klutzy Usagi always fighting for control over my body. I swear, sometimes I think I'm going crazy with grief." she laughed bitterly. "Usagi, I always feel that way. Everybody does." he said in a low voice with his back still facing her. "Do they have to live with all the pain and suffering I've been through though? Do they know what it's like to die? To lose people so important to you, and you can't do a damned thing about it? Not a damn thing." Mamoru turned around this time, "Usagi, I have no idea what you've been through... I don't even think I know you anymore, you've changed so much." he said in a husky voice.  
  
  
"That's right Mamoru, you don't. Nobody does Mamoru, because they've never lost you before." she cried. Oh, she was making herself into such a sap. She could almost see Serenity and Usagi giving each other a high-five, while Sailor Moon cried from the "touching" moment, and Serena scowling in the corner. Mamoru's body visibly stiffened, and his soft voice almost went unheard by Usagi, "And no one's ever lost you...you've only lost yourself." "I don't understand!" she called to him. "That's the beauty of it all, no one can understand you, except yourself." he stated. "There's nothing more lonely then having secrets Usagi, they can kill even the strongest man." he said more to himself then to her, "Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody.*" Usagi finally found her voice, "Can you honestly tell me that you love me? What would you say if I told you we were destined to be together? Would you believe me, or brush me away like a pesky fly?" Mamoru turned around slowly, "Usako, I could never love another after I looked into your eyes... I ... I can't live without you..." he choked up at the last words.  
  
Leave it to Mamoru to be the mushy type. "You're lying... you're always lying to me!" she accused. Mamoru walked over and grabbed her chin roughly, "Look into my eyes Usako, do they lie? Or can't you see the love in them? I wouldn't have let you die even if you begged me to, because then I wouldn't be able to live because you weren't there by my side." "No you love... Janet... you even slept with her! You betrayed me!" Usagi pulled out of his grip, but Mamoru caught her wrist and pulled her back into him. Usagi fought to be free of his arms, but he didn't give any slack. "What are you talking about?" his eyes widened at her response, "When I came home with Hotaru last night she was there on the couch, and she said you took her by surprise! How could you Mamo-chan? You know how much I love you!" Usagi cried, still trying vainly to get away from him. "Janet? Usako, the sight of her revolts me! She came over to see you, and I told her that you weren't home yet and she offered to wait for you." "Mamoru, please... just stop... I don't... I don't think we should be together... please just let me go..." Mamoru slowly released her, "If that's the way you want it Usagi, anything for you."  
  
  
It took all of Usagi's strength to say those seven little words, "Yes. That's the way I want it." Mamoru nodded slowly... and very coldly. He couldn't even look her in the eye. If he did, she'd see him crying. He never cried in front of anyone. "Mamoru..." Now Usagi, Serenity, and Sailor Moon were screaming at her to take it back, while Serena just grinned. Mamoru coughed a little, then quickly hid the black blood stained hand away from her, she didn't care about him anymore. "I only want you to be happy." Mamoru whispered touching her downcast face. "But I'm not happy without you."   
  
  
There.  
  
  
She said it.  
  
  
Whatever she had said prior to the happy comment was erased from her mind. "Usagi stop lying to yourself, just a minute ago you-" "I lied! Why can't I stop lying Mamo-chan?! Why am I crying? Why can't I stop crying Mamoru?! I don't want to lose you!" the poor girl finally broke down into Mamoru's chest. He still smelled like roses. All Mamoru could do was whisper soft, comforting words to her. Then, out of the blue, he began to cry too. "I don't want to lose you either Usako, don't ever leave me again." he whispered in her ear. "Don't cry Mamo-chan, I'll always be there for you..." He smiled into her hair. Oh, life was good.   
  
  
Very good indeed.  
  
  
But of course, that was before they saw the youma.  
  
  
His luck...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(AN: I had to end the mushy part, it was killing me...)  
  
  
AT THE GENERALS MANSION  
  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Minako screeched when Sailor Moon came on. Everyone in the house rushed into the room, "What is it?" Kunzite questioned, searching for the problem. "I'm ON TV! I'M A CARTOON CHARACTER!" she screamed pointing to the TV frantically. Jedite rolled his eyes and Kunzite calmed her down, "That is SO creepy!" Rei said plopping herself down on the chair. "For Love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Moon! On behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!" the cartoon Sailor Moon shouted at the youma. "Kami, she got EVERYTHING right! The attacks, the movements, the phrases..." Mako began. "Only the best for her best friends." Nephlite said sitting down on the floor. "Not anymore." Ami said sadly. "Yeah, she hates us now, and frankly, I don't blame her for it." Rei whispered. "You guys know that's not true." Zoicite corrected. The Senshi just shrugged. "So what's going on in this episode?" asked a newly arrived Michiru. "Oh just the one right before Beryl... very boring..." Kunzite mumbled. Four heads whipped around, "I would HARDLY call it boring Kunzite." Minako said coldly. Kunzite tried to disappear into the couch cushions, "Especially since you were trying to kill us and our princess." she finished glaring daggers at him. "Sorry, sorry! I meant the episode is boring, not the event!" Kunzite assured her, still trying to cover his tracks. There was a *bleep! bleep! bleep!* and all ten people in the room glanced down at the communicators. "It's me." Jedite announced.  
  
  
"Hello AT&T, how can I help you?" he smirked as everyone else sweatdropped. "Cut the crap Jed." Usagi's voice came over the little speaker. "Is that you Usa?" he asked seriously. "No, it's the easter bunny!" she bit back sarcastically. "So YOU'RE the one that delivers the eggs to all the little children! You're truly living up to your nam-" Kunzite snatched the communicator away from him, "What's wrong Princess?" "There's a *blast* Tuxedo Kamen! Move it! Youma. Park. Get. Here. Now." she managed to get the last part before it went dead.  
  
  
The Senshi all stared at Kunzite. "Generals, Outer Senshi, Henshin Yo!" he called. "What about us?" Ami asked. "Uh... well... I guess you should come..." he stammered. "All right!" Mako said enthusiastically. Haruka raise an eyebrow, "This is the first person besides myself that actually enjoys fighting youma." "What? Are you surprised or something?" Nephlite asked her. "Nevermind... Uranus Planet Power, Make up!"  
  
  
"Neptune Planet Power, Make up!"  
  
  
"Venus Star Power, Make up!"  
  
  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make up!"  
  
  
"Mars Star Power, Make up!"  
  
  
"Mercury Star Power, Make up!"  
  
The generals held up their transformation crystals, and in the next instant, they were out   
the door.  
  
  
~()()~()~()()~()~()()~()~()()~  
  
  
"Did you get a hold of them?" Tuxedo Kamen shouted over the youma's roar. Sailor Moon nodded, "Don't worry about that, you're lucky you're Generals are so loyal." Tuxedo Kamen was about to question what she meant by that, but ended up have to dodge another one of the youma's razor leafs. "Moon Tiara... action!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara with all her might, only slicing off one of the plant youma's many vines. "This isn't working!" Tuxedo Kamen cried throwing another rose. He's right Sailor Moon thought hopelessly. "Time to get our hands dirty!" she shouted send a flying kick in the youma's direction. "Eat foot Nega-sleeze!" "Gladly..." it hissed, stuffing her foot in it's mouth. "I didn't mean literally!" she cried, hoping around on her one foot to keep balance. "Oh Geeze..." Tuxedo Kamen groaned jumping down from the top of the building, and running in that direction. Her began to frantically hit the beast with his cane, "Let. Go. Of. Her. Foot!" he grunted between blows.   
  
  
Laughter was heard from above them, "I take back what I said earlier!" Uranus gasped between laughs, "THIS is the funniest thing I have ever seen!" "This is NOT FUNNY!" Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon screamed at the same time. "I wish I had a camera!" Jedite roared with laughed, "I swear to the moon, if you had one with you I would take it and shove it so far up your- OW!" she screamed, "It's biting my foot off! It hurts!" IT HURTS!" she screamed. "Oh my gosh!" Minako gasped, jumping into action.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam...SMASH!"  
  
  
The beam sent both the youma and Usagi flying back. "That was SO incredibly NOT cool!" Sailor Moon stated coldly. "Are you all right Princess?" Zoicite asked. "Back off!" she ordered. They each took a step back. "Farther!" Another step. "FARTHER!" Another four steps took place as the youma began to stand up. "All right you foot munching, party crashing, building smashing, people bashing, dyslexic piece of Nega-scum," she whisked out her Kaleid Moon Scope, "You're dust!" "You tell em girl!" Jedite rooted from the sideline.  
  
  
"Moon...Gorgeous... Meditation!"  
  
  
  
No more Youma. It go bye-bye.**  
  
  
!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!  
  
  
Super Sailor Moon stood aside from the rest of the Senshi, "Is Pluto awake yet?" she asked Kunzite while the Inner Senshi stood mouths agape. "No your highness, but do you think we should make the journey without her?" he questioned. Sailor Moon bit her lip, "I don't know what to think anymore..." she mumbled. "I think that, perhaps, we should." she said answering his question. "Oh no no no no no!" Jedite whined. Sailor Moon turned to face him, "No no no no no what?" "I HATE time travel, and YOU KNOW IT!" he cried. Sailor Moon wacked him on the head, "Feel better now?" Jedite sniffed a, "Yes." and then continued to stare at the ground. "What do you mean Time travel?" Mercury asked with her hands on her hips.   
  
  
Uh oh.  
  
  
Forgot about them.  
  
  
"Some times we have to travel through time to destroy the enemy." Nephlite explained. "So you go into the past?" Venus asked, fully interested. Sailor Moon shook her head, "No, never to the past. Only to the future."  
  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Sailor Moon asked. "Um... I guess so... anything special we're supposed to be doing?" Mars asked. "Nope, just hope and pray you land on you're feet." Zoicite smirked until Kunzite elbowed him the stomach. "Just be ready." "It's all yours Sailor Moon, take us away!" Jedite said still a little timid about the woozy space travel.  
  
  
Usagi took a deep breath, holding her time key to the sky, "Guardian of Time... Let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to me... I call you by your true name. The all knowing God of Time, the father of the Guardian... Chronos! Lead me! Protect me! Send me the path of light!" she shouted as a beam of light engulfed the group. "Holy...!" Jupiter began as they were lifted off the ground. "AHHHH! Put me down! Put me down!" Minako screeched until Kunzite slapped a hand over her mouth.   
  
  
They were on their way to destiny.  
  
  
They were on their way to the future...  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ DOOR OF TIME ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"OW! V BABE! Get off!" Mars cried from underneath Sailor Venus. "Oops... hehehe..." she giggled. "That was NOT FUNNY!" Rei screamed. "Cool your jets Pyro, this is no time to fight!" Sailor Moon barked. Mars winced as if she had been slapped. "Sorry..." she muttered. "Ugh... I hate Time Travel..." Jedite called weakly from the ground. Tuxedo Kamen offered his hand to him, and Jedite took it, thankfully. "Hey where's Ami...?" Zoicite asked looking around frantically. "Ooooo! Worried are we Zoi?" Nephlite asked elbowing him in the side playfully. Unfortunately for him, Zoicite did not find his comment amusing, and Nephlite was rewarded with a HARD jab to the side. "Ow...." he moaned on the ground until Jupiter walked over to help him up. Mercury, having heard the whole conversation, spoke up, "I'm over here, by this door! I'm getting strange readings..." her face was buried in her computer, typing frantically.   
  
"Stop! You may not pass beyond this point!" a voice boomed. Pluto? thought Usagi as the voice continued, "Those who break the Time travel taboo... must die!" Sailor Moon was over in an instant, knocking Mercury to the side, and catching the gray furball that had been heading towards the unsuspecting Mercury. "Ow! OW! OOOOOWWW! Diana! Stop! It's me Usagi!" Sailor Moon cried as Diana began to scratch the "intruder". "Oh dear! Usagi-sama! I'm soooo sorry! I'm so sorry!" the kitten began to wail as the others made their way over. "Is the rabid kitten done attacking yet?" Jedite asked with a smile. "You need to watch who you're going to deface dear." Neptune stated softly, petting her on the head, "You nearly killed our princess!" "I'm so sorry!" Diana whimpered. "Shhhh... it's okay Diana... shhhh..." Usagi whispered rubbing the kitten's face. "I was just trying to protect the Time Gate! I didn't mean it!" she continued to sob. "Geeze chill Diana, we were just kidding!" Jedite said innocently.   
  
  
"Um, yeah, who's Diana?" asked Jupiter. Diana jumped over out of Usagi's grip, nearly clawing her again. "Hello, I am Diana, the daughter of Luna and Artemis." she introduced herself. All the Senshi broke out into grins with their eyes widened, "Hey Artemis, I told you, you and Luna would get together someday! Artemis....?" Venus' voice trailed off. As everyone in the Gate froze, "Oh Kami... we forgot Luna and Artemis***!" she whispered. "They're going to be ripping mad at us!" wailed Mars. Usagi sighed, "Well... at least we don't have to listen to them nagging us..." she mumbled.   
  
  
"Did Pluto reach you and give you the message?" Diana inquired. Usagi nodded, "Yes... Diana?" "Yes Princess?" the little kitten asked politely. "Where's Small Lady?" Usagi asked slowly, "Shouldn't she be here? Where is she?" The little kitten burst out into tears again, "I don't know! I don't know! The King went to hide her, and ... and... I don't know!" Usagi's heart felt like tearing apart, Oh Kami! "We'll just have to find her then, now won't we?" Usagi said bravely as Kunzite put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Diana, can you open the door?" Zoicite asked. Diana looked at the ground, "I don't have the-" the Time Staff fell from a nearby portal. "Nevermind!" Diana said brightly, gathering it in her mouth, "Iwa owpen it forwa youwa." she said with the staff in her mouth. The Time Door swung open, "All right!" a previously silent Haruka yelled, "We're finally getting some where!"   
  
  
Usagi willed herself towards the door, afraid of what she would find there. "This way." she said grabbing Tuxedo Kamen's hand, "But what about Diana?" Usagi half smiled, "She has to stay here in Pluto's place and guard the door for the time being." The each stepped through the door as Diana called a, "Good Luck!" to them.   
  
  
Then the door slammed shut.  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
A barren desolate waste land.  
  
Those were the first words that came into Tsukino Usagi's mind when the stepped out of the portal. "Oh... my... kami..." even the comedic Jedite gasped at the sight. The once majestic crystal buildings now lay in ruin, and roads and walkways were sprinkled with broken pieces of memories. "Great God in the Heavens...they destroyed it! All of it! Everything we fought for!" Neptune whispered. Usagi placed both hands on her head and began to pace, mumbling incoherent words. "Usako... are you all right?" Mamoru asked coming to up to her. The sight of the future father of her missing child made Usagi squirm.   
  
  
Chibi Usa.  
  
  
Lost  
  
  
Missing  
  
  
hurt  
  
  
dead****  
  
  
"Oh Kami! Small Lady!" Usagi screamed running down the path, "SMALL LADY!!!" Mamoru was close on her heels as the Generals and Senshi continued to survey the damage. "Where are we?" breathed Minako.  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," Kunzite began in a low voice, "Welcome to 30th Century Earth, Crystal Tokyo."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I'm done! FINALLY! Geeze, it took me like four hours to type that chapter! Okay and now for the authors notes in the stories:  
  
* This is a quote by Mark Twain, my mind couldn't have made that up.  
  
** I have no clue why I wrote that, I just felt like talking like a two year old I guess... ^^;  
  
*** No, I REALLY DID forget about Luna and Artemis... can you tell? heheh... oops... ^^;;  
  
**** C'mon you guys, I know you're all hoping that she's dead. But she's not.. oops! Did I just give that away? *slaps her hand* Bad Acky, Bad! In my story, Chibi Usa isn't that big of a brat, so she should be partially likable.  
  
  
Okay, you know the drill: Review, email, flames, and flying fruit kindly excepted (Unless the fruit is pineapple, those REALLY hurt if you get hit in the head!)  
  
Chibi Acky ~*^_^*~  
  
http://fly.to/hosm ---- Updated It a little while ago, nothing new really..  
  
www.earthandmoon.homestead.com/Crescent.html -- Updated  
  
  



	11. (Part 11a)

Author's Note: Hey guys! All right, second to last part! WOO-HOOOOO! *cough* *cough* sorry… I got a little carried away there… Like I said, it's almost over! I'm so happy! *dances* I'm writing a couple of new stories, they should be out soon! I got a domain name centralcontrol.org but it's one of those free servers (ugh) so now I've got myself this ugly little view bar at the bottom of the page (ew…) and it's really bothering me. I was wondering (I'm putting out an official "wonderment" here) if anyone would like to maintain it with me. They would have to have SOME knowledge with html because I only know just a tad bit (changing the color of fonts ^^; I know, aren't I good?) If any of you ever go on A Sailor Moon Romance (www.moonromance.com THE best Sailor Moon fanfiction site!) you've probably noticed that I haven't posted any of Be Still My Heart in like… oh… about five weeks, well the thing is (remember how I said I don't know html very well?) I mess up every time I make my index thingamabober so I have Mee Mee-chan make them for me. WELL, Mee mee, my dearest Onee-chan, has fallen off the face of the earth (she's moving or on vacation, I'm not quite sure) so in a nutshell, the reason for no stories on ASMR is my lack of an index maker. All right, I'm done babbling, please email me if any of you are interested in running the site with me (I'd probably only take about two at the most) and you have to have yourself a SEMI-good reason for wanting the job, K? Luv ya guys lots,  
  
Chibi Acky *^.^*  
  
  
*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*~`*  
  
Disclaimer: (…) You know, for once I don't have any idea of what to write to be funny (I know, you're all thinking, "They were supposed to be funny?") so here goes nothing:  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I waited all of my life for you…  
  
You've gone and left me…  
  
You've gone and left me…  
  
I miss you and everything you do…  
  
Please come back to me…  
  
Come back to me…  
  
My life is full of waste,  
  
You put me into place.  
  
You make me complete  
  
I'm so empty without you.  
  
Without you…  
  
I'm so lonely without you…  
  
-Chibi Acky (My lame excuse for a poem - I came up with it in five minutes, aren't you proud?)  
  
  
(*)(^)(^)^.^(^)(^)(^)  
  
  
"Err… Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Crystal Tokyo, 30th century Earth."  
  
  
(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)  
  
  
"Uh… okay…" Makoto began at the news of their arrival into the future. The others remained silent, staring dumbly around them. "What happened?" Jadeite whispered to Nephrite. Nephrite shrugged, "I have no idea, but it can't be good." Jadeite frowned, "Can't you like… look at your little star thingy and tell us?" he whined. Nephrite whacked him on the head, "Do you see ANY stars?" Jadeite rubbed his head, "Fresh, aren't we today Nephrite?" Nephrite shot him a nasty look, "Kunzite, shouldn't we go after the Princess?" he asked slowly. Kunzite nodded, "Neptune… Uranus… go search for… well… anything that's alive and moving, the report back to the palace in three hours." He ordered. The two Outer Senshi nodded and scurried down the hill.  
  
Kunzite turned around slowly, facing the remaining Inner Senshi. "This is only one of the many possible futures, and we could be destroying it by bringing you here." He turned to face the ruined city. "But you're here to, how can we just be destroying it?" Venus questioned, walking up behind him. "Venus, Venus, Venus…" he began in a singsong voice, "Don't you remember? We've been here before, we already know our destiny, and you have yet to know yours." He finished. "So what does that mean exactly?" Mars asked angrily and frustrated. "It means that you will not ask any questions, you must obey the princess, and you have to trust in us and those around you… we can't ruin this place anymore then it already is." Jadeite placed a hand on her shoulder. Mars blushed a rose hue.   
  
  
"What was this place like- oh wait, that's a question isn't it? Rats!" Venus swore under her breath as the Generals and Inner Senshi made their way down the hill. Kunzite laughed, "You know you were the exact same way back in the Silver Millennium." Venus smiled, "Really? And Artemis always told me I was more mature mentally -whatever that means- and graceful." She replied in a thoughtful voice. Kunzite smirked, "Mature yes, graceful no." Venus slapped his arm playfully, "Oooooh! You're so mean!" she cried as the came to the first destroyed building. "Oh man, that was the only place to get a drink!" Jadeite whined again. Zoicite shot him a dirty look, "How could you drink in a time like this?" Jadeite said nothing, but stood completely still scanning the area, "Someone's coming." He murmured to the group, "You picking anything up Mars my dear?" his eyes reverted to Mars, who nodded, "It's not evil though… Jadeite dear." Jadeite smiled, obviously pleased with himself.   
  
A dark figure limped over, it's bat wings laying limp against it's back. Its human-like body was hunched over, stumbling clumsily over a shard of crystal. Its breath came out raggedly, its eyes were a huge, coming out the sides of its head, in the shape of almost a domino mask…   
  
The Generals only saw something they needed to destroy.  
  
Jadeite pulled his bow and arrows out of his subspace pocket, Kunzite pulled his whip out, Nephrite pulled his daggers out, and Zoicite pulled out his throwing disk (AN: I ran out of ideas, can't you tell? I had to match the Generals up with a weapon similar to their counter part Senshi! Get it? Kunzite has a whip and Venus has a love chain? Creative, ne?) Jadeite let an arrow loose, and narrowly missed the "youma." The youma gave a yelp of surprise, it's was still in the shadows of one of the few remaining buildings. "Uh… guys…" Jupiter began. "You foul creature!" Zoicite yelled, throwing his discus, missing the dodging youma. "Damn! He swore. Kunzite snapped his whip around the figure, throwing him to the ground with what sounded like a human cry. Mars tackled Jadeite to the ground with a grunt, and Jupiter did the same with the large Kunzite, while Mercury whispered something in Zoicite's ear. Venus ran over the figure, who was still struggling with Kunzite's whip.   
  
"No! Venus, don't go near that thing!" "Kami-sama Kunzite, this is Tuxedo Kamen, not a youma you baka!" The Generals eyes widened, "Why is everyone thinking I'm a youma today?! Am I that much of a beast?" Mamoru cried, "First Uranus hits me full force with her World Shaking thing, then Neptune almost drowns me trying to put out the fire in my cape that Uranus caused. Then I tripped over a STUPID PIECE OF CRAP lying on the ground, and I hurt my ankle. THEN, I come over to have a FRIENDLY conversation with all of you, and you guys decide that I'm this big scary youma and you have to destroy me at all costs. I get an arrow almost embedded in my skull- nice shot by the way Jadeite- then I almost get sliced and diced, while I was almost suffocated to death! Then… Zoicite… he ruined my hat!" he sobbed holding up his hat. It was missing the whole top of the hat so all that was left was the saucer shaped bottom. You could see through the hat if you wanted to. "Now my hat AND cape are ruined… In one freaking day to boot!" he continued to sob as Venus took his hat (or what was left of it) and placed it over his head, "It still works… see, it looks fine! Stop crying, please!" Venus begged with a smile. Nephrite turned around so the others wouldn't see him laughing.   
  
  
(_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)(_)  
  
  
"Sorry about that…" Kunzite put a hand behind his head in embarrassment. Mamoru threw his hat away, "Don't worry about it." He mumbled, smoothing out his ebony hair. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Usagi-chan?" Mercury asked suspiciously. Mamoru sighed, "That's what I was coming over to tell you about!" Mamoru groaned, "I lost her." The others sweatdropped, "You LOST her?" asked an exasperated Venus. "No, she out ran me." He explained. "She OUT RAN you?" "Will you stop it! I've never been here before, give me a break… I don't even know where I am for crying out loud!" Mamoru cried. Jadeite put a hand on his shoulder, "There's only one place I can think of that she'd be in." The other Generals nodded vigorously, pulling the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen towards the only building standing.  
  
  
The Crystal Palace.  
  
  
***********^****************   
  
"Open this god DAMN GATE!" Usagi kicked the silver gate surrounding the palace. "This was never here before!" she cried kicking the gate again. She put her hands to the gate, shaking them as hard as she could. Please, please! Just open! Damn you! "OPEN! OPEN! OPEN!" she screamed. "Woah, Mighty Moon, take a pill~" She slapped Zoicite's hand away, "Leave me alone!" She began to punch the gate with her fist, trying vainly to break the lock open. Nephrite looked to Kunzite, "It's your turn man, last time I got my nuts kicked in when I tried to stop her." He said backing away with the rest of the generals. Kunzite gulped and stepped towards the violent Usagi. "Does she do this a lot?" asked a shocked Mercury. Zoicite shook his hand and put a hand on her shoulder, only in traumatic experiences." He whispered.   
  
Kunzite approached Usagi from behind, to surprise her. "Open up you metal piece of- KUNZITE! PUT ME DOWN!" Kunzite had thrown her over his shoulder and had begun to spin her around.   
  
All Mamoru and the others could do was stare.  
  
Mamoru began to have a nervous itch in his heart, seeing that Kunzite had picked up HIS Usako.  
  
Venus was having the same reaction.  
  
"Rock a Bye baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows the cradle will rock…" Kunzite was still spinning her around and singing. "Oh REAL creative…" Jadeite mumbled Now why didn't I think of that? "As the bow breaks, the little moon princess will fall, and down will come Usa, cradle and all!" he finished singing and stopped spinning for the moment. The Senshi and the Prince were spinning round… and round, and round… "Uh… Kunzite, are you all right?" Jupiter asked taking a step towards him. Usagi began to pound and kick him without mercy, "PUT ME DOWN! NOOOW! General Kunzite, I command you to put me down!" Kunzite smirked and continued to hold her, "Pulling authority on me won't work my dear…" he could hear growling curses under her breath. "How would Small Lady react if she saw you?" he asked softly. Usagi froze and stiffened at the mention of her future daughter's name, but remained silent. "Are we quite finished now?" he inquired. She nodded, and he set her down. She then proceeded to throw her arms around his waist and cry. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" she sobbed. "Shhh… it's okay… Shhh…" he cooed. "I miss her… she can't be dead… she CAN'T be!" she bawled. "She's not dead Usagi… don't worry…" but then again, even he wasn't sure. "I was suppose to protect this place, it's all my fault!" "How can it be you're fault when you weren't even here?" "I WAS here!" Jadeite coughed cutting her off, and Usagi's eyes widened when she realized what she had just spoken. Zoicite came up behind them and whispered, "Kunzite, I think you better get a little farther away from the princess, if looks could kill you'd be a dead man!" upon hearing this, Usagi and Kunzite both jumped away from each other.  
  
  
"Guys… there's someone over there…" Mercury stated looking up from her computer. As if on cue, the nearest rubble pile began to move and shake. The Senshi and Generals moved into defense position, and Mamoru watched as Usagi ran over to the pile screaming something to the effect of, "Helpohmygodking!Kingareyouallright?" The Generals instantly froze when the heard her panicked voice. "Great day in the morning…" Nephrite began running towards her with the others following, "What once was lost, now is found." "Oh, please tell me this isn't another Senshi, I'm not sure I can handle remembering anymore names!" Venus cried. "Oh it's not a Senshi- holy #%*& what was that?!" the Earth began to shake, and there was a loud creaking noise as if the Earth itself was moaning in protest to the break. The Generals and Senshi had just gotten halfway to where Usagi and the trapped figure were located when the ground beneath them began to fall in, "USAKO!" Mamoru yelled over the thundering crashes of the buildings and ruble falling into the crevice, "I have to get him Mamo-chan, he's really important to me!" Usagi continued to run towards the pile of rubble and the man underneath it.   
  
The debris had completely fallen off and the man in the violet tuxedo had begun to slip down into the dark hole. "NOOOOOOOO!" Usagi screamed and dove towards him, sliding across the pavement and grabbing his hand and sliding with him until just her feet were holding them up. "Ugh!" Usagi cried when all of the King's weight was placed on her, "King…! King! Are you alive?" his gloved hand had already begun to slip out of the glove. He looked up slowly, his eyes in a far away place, "Serenity?" he whispered in a cracked voice. She shook her head, "No, it's Usagi your highness." Endymion said nothing, just continued to slip slowly. "King, grab my hand! I'm losing you!" She could faintly hear the others screaming her name. He shook his head, "Let me die, please Usagi… she's gone… my Serenity is gone." He began to cough roughly That sounds like Mamo-chan's cough… "No, she's not gone… we'll find her, we'll save her, I swear!" Usagi promised desperately trying to get him to reach up. She was beginning to loose her footing. "Please grab my hand Endymion! Please!" she began to cry. "Such sad eyes, why are you crying for such a worthless man like me?" his voice cracked. "You're NOT worthless Endy! Please, if you won't do it for me… do it for Serenity… do it for Small Lady!" his hand was half way out of his ripped white glove, and he footing fared no better. "Only for you… and Small Lady… and Serenity… and my people…" he swung up, catching her hand but pulling her down. Usagi let out a strangled scream as the others continued to screech her name.  
  
.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
  
  
Out of no where, two hands grabbed Usagi's feet, pulling both her and the wounded King up. "Ugh… Pluto… Saturn, a little help here!" Haruka's voice grunted. Pluto? SATURN? In minutes they were surrounded by worried Senshi and Generals, "Jeezus, you gave me a heart attack!" Jupiter cried. Usagi smiled, "Who? Little old me?" She blinked, "Saturn?" Uranus put an arm around her, "Yep, it looks like our little girl is all grown up!" is faked a tear as Hotaru blushed a bright red. "That body is so creepy!" Jadeite cried, hiding behind Mars, "Hey!" Hotaru cried offended. "Sorry, it's just the last time we saw you like that… you were… uh… trying to take over the world…" Nephrite explained, shooting Jadeite yet another dirty look. Meanwhile Mamoru was feeling guilty over something he remembered. "Uh… Hotaru… I'm sorry I kinda lost you and then I didn't go looking for you…" he put a hand behind his head in embarrassment. "YOU WHAT?" they all cried. "I'm sorry! I turned around and she was gone!" he cried. Usagi laughed from where she was, still on the ground, "That is the first time I have heard you lose a child before." "Trust me, he does it a couple of more times, you'll have to keep an eye on him." Endymion moaned. "Hey… who's he?" Mercury asked lamely. "Meet the King of Crystal Tokyo…" Kunzite trailed off, but Endymion nodded his approval, "And you're future self, Prince Endymion." Mamoru's eyes widened and he promptly fainted into an suspecting Neptune's arm. "Why did I see that coming?" Pluto groaned.   
  
(*)(*)*(*)(*)  
  
Okay, so lied, this is only half of part 11, very short I know... My friend is coming over and I haven't seen her for a couple of months, and I was typing this at my mom's work and well, it's closing time.  
  
Don't forget to email me about the website!  
  
luvs and hugs  
  
Chibi Acky ^.^  



	12. (Part 11b)

Hiya guys (and gals!), welcome to the second part of BSMH Part 11! Now there are only probably one or two more parts. (this story is driving me insane, I HAVE to finish it!) I don't know if any of you actually DO read Heros, but that will be out by next Monday, okays? We finally have a chapter on the villians! WOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is for all my online friends!  
  
::::NOTE::::VERY:::IMPORTANT:::MUST::::READ:::ME:::  
  
Did that catch your attention? Okay, first off, NO ONE emailed me about running centralcontrol.org with me. So, I'll ask again: I have obtained a domain name (cc.org) and I need a few good people to help me run it. It's on a free server, so it has a nasty little view bar on it, so I guess I'll have to forward it to another site. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I can't run it alone! I need someone who knows HTML fairly well, or someone who would be happy to buy a book about it and learn. I need someone trust worthy, please if you are a mean evil person, don't even bother asking. My email is chibi_chibi_acky@hotmail.com so EMAIL ME ABOUT IT! By the way, all my friends at OSSMC, the reason I didn't ask at the club was because you all come here anyway!   
  
::: THANK YOU:::::  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (how original!)  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It was dark, very dark.  
  
Alas, what could you expect from a villain's lair? Certainly nothing else. Zirconia gripped his staff tightly, standing in front of the ancient glass mirror that held his queen. "Zirconia, do you bring news?" she questioned. He nodded, switching his staff into his other hands, "The Princess of the White Moon and the Senshi have arrived in the future." The Queen of the Dead Moon's face turned into one of disgust, "Have you sent anyone to meet them yet?" she asked. He nodded, "Yes my queen, the Amazoness quartet are on their way." he answered. "You seem uneasy." the queen observed. "Well... your majesty... to put this bluntly... we have had no sightings of Princess Lady Serenity." he answered lamely. Her eyes glowed, "Send the Amazon Trio to search for her, I must have her in my grasp if I am to complete my mission!" Zirconia nodded as the Dead Moon Queen faded away.  
  
Soon...   
  
Yes.... very soon...  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi shook his unconcious figure once they had arrived in the command center of the palace. "So Mamoru-san is the future king is he?" Ami asked suspiciously. "Yeah, how is that possible?" Makoto crossed her arms over her chest. Each of the Outer Senshi and Generals put a hand behind their head and sweatdropped. "Is he still out?" Endymion asked limping into the room. All heads turned towards him, and Usagi nodded, walking over to help him sit down. "Hai King, any suggestions for waking him up?" Jadeite asked with a smirk. He shook his head, "Only my wif-" Usagi muffled him with her hand, "Not now King." she said sharply. "Damn it!" Zoicite yelled from across the room, drawing attention away from the wounded King. "What is it?" Mars asked walking over. "I can't remember the password!" he cried out frustrated. King Endymion laughed, "It's a funny thought coming from the person who programmed it with himself and the future Sailor Mercury... think about it Zoicite... what's the need for a password?" he asked using his cane to help him stand. Mercury's eyes widened at the mention of her name, "To protect information?" she offered. He shook his head, "That's not what I meant, you're thinking too literally." the King corrected. Zoicite snapped his fingers together, "There isn't a password! It's activated by the voice of... oh Usagi dearest..." he called. Usagi looked up from where she had returned to Mamoru's side. "It took you long enough!" she mumbled. "HEY! I didn't hear you giving any suggestions!" he yelled back hurtfully. She patted his shoulder, "It's all right..."   
  
She touched a crystal knob, "The technology is amazing!" Mercury breathed. Usagi brought up a map of Crystal Tokyo, "Computer, locate Chibi Usa." she commanded.   
  
"Search not available."  
  
"Computer, search for Sailor Chibi Moon."  
  
"Search not available."  
  
Usagi slammed her fist down on the consul. It would be giving it away if she asked for Chibi Usa by her real name. Sailor Pluto placed a hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps, now would be a good time to reveal our secrets... the must know what they are fighting for." she said softly. Usagi nodded, drawing in her breathe slowly.  
  
"Computer... search for Princess Lady Serenity."  
  
"WHAT?!" Minako screeched.   
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"There's another Princess Serenity?"  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"Search confirmed, sending coordinates."  
  
Meanwhile Mamoru was just waking up from his slumber, unaware of what was happening. Usagi let out a bitter laugh, "She's such a good girl, I always told her if she was every in trouble to go home." she paused, "I should have known." A little pink dot had appeared on the grid map right where Usagi old house should have been. "All right, here's the plan... Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, comb out the palace. Look for any unwanted pests and teminate them, or bring them to me. General's, I want a full scale search of Crystal Tokyo, search for any surviors and well... yourselves I guess." she paused waiting for the Outer Senshi, excluding Saturn, to vanish. "What about us?" asked Jupiter. Usagi bit her lip, "Venus take your Senshi-" "YOUR Senshi." Venus corrected her. "Fine, divide the Senshi up, pairing one with each general. One must stay in the Command Center with the King, understood?" The Senshi looked hurt. "Saturn?" "Yes Usagi-mama?" she inquired in a small voice, "You're coming with me, we're going to go find Small Lady." Everyone nodded and watched as a ragged Super Sailor Moon took a petite Sailor Saturn's hand and ran out of the room. "Hey what about me?" Mamoru cried. The remaining people looked at him. Usagi reappeared, "Mamo-chan, this is very important... if you see a tall lady with pink cone shaped Odangos wearing only a very slinky black dress... DON'T go near her!" she warned. The Generals laughed, "I don't see how that is funny! I'm just being safe!" Usagi cried indignatly. She ran over and gave Mamoru a quick kiss, "I'll be right back." Then she dissapeared, never seeing King Endymion's suffering eyes.  
  
  
*(THE OUTER SENSHI)*  
  
"Well, this has made for an iteresting day, hasn't it?" Haruka mumbled ducking out of a doorway. The palace had hundreds of rooms, all as elegant as the Queen and Kings chambers. On the walls hung tapestrys and pictures of the Senshi and the planets, and the floor, which had lost its gleam, a soft blue crystal.  
  
Like the Queen's eyes.  
  
"Oh hush love." Neptune swatted her arm, "This is no time to be sarcastic, and you know it." Uranus just smiled. "Anything?" Pluto asked. "Iie. I don't know what the Princess was thinking...." Uranus answered. "Actually..." Neptune began. "What did you find?" "Cerecere's ball... do you think that the Queen hide them for us to find?" Uranus frowned, "Are they the future ones or the present?" she looked to Pluto, Pluto pursed her lips, "The Queen must have healed them upon their arrival to destroy Crystal Tokyo." Neptune and Uranus nodded. "Maybe we should look for the Inner Senshi then." Neptune suggested. Pluto nodded, "I think that would be the wisest chose at this point." No one mentioned the feeling of uneasiness they had.  
  
  
*(SAILOR MARS AND GENERAL JADEITE)*  
  
"Oooooh! Stop looking at me like that!" Mars cried trying to shield herself from his gaze. "Chill my lovely little pyro, I was just admiring your beauty." Mars blushed a crimson red My he is good! And SO fine... "Hey, who you calling pyro?" He just laughed her off. "So... what was this place like?" she asked dumbly. Jadeite smiled sadly, "It was beautiful, but so few people didn't like the rule of monarchs, even though it was more a democracy, that the Queen had to expell them to the planet Nemesis, the tenth planet in our Solar System." he explained. "The Black Moon family..." she whispered. He nodded, pulling a board of wood away from a pile of trash. "That was then, and this is now, and now we don't know anything about this new enemy... here let me help you." he pulled a huge block of cement off a broken swing set. "They're... red balls?" she frowned, "I don't understand..." Jadeite snatched them out of her hands, studying them closely, "Vesves?" he breathed. "Who's Vesves?" Mars asked, her face turning red with anger. Jadeite freaked out at her expression, "She's one of Small Lady's future guardians! The must have been attacking and the Queen must have healed them! Then she hid them because she knew we would find them!" he pulled out his communicater, "Yoo-hoo? Anybody home?" he called through the mouth piece. "What?" came the sound of three exasperated voices. "Uh... I don't know how to put this but... we found Vesves." he retorted. "Vesves as in the Amazoness Quartet?" Kunzite questioned. "Yeah, the Queen must have healed them and hid them for us to find... see if you can get anything out of the king. Jadeite out." "There's no one here, we have to go back to the palace." Mars pushed another board out of the way. "You're right, let's head back."  
  
*(SAILOR MERCURY AND GENERAL ZOICITE)*  
  
"So what does that mean?" Mercury asked after Zoisite ended the transmission. "It means that we'll most likely be searching for a blue ball." he answered, dugging through the remains of a house. Mercury blushed and pulled an item out of her sub-space pocket, "You mean like this one?" Sure enough, in her hand was a perfect blue sphere. Zoisite gasped, "Where did you find that?" Mercury blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry, I picked it up without telling you because I wanted to take some samples on it." Zoisite laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Well my dear, you just found Pallapalla." All Ami could do was blush.  
  
*(SAILOR JUPITER AND GENERAL NEPHRITE)*  
  
"NO! The egg came before the chicken!" Jupiter argued tossing aside a mass of trash. Nephrite growled back, "The chicken had to have come from an egg! Where did the egg come from?" "Look! There's an egg over there, and I don't see any chicken!" she yelled back. His head snapped up, "Where?" "Right here." she answered, motioning for him to come over to see her discovery. "Why it's Junjun!" he threw the ball up in the air and dropped it. "Nice catch there, Neph." she laughed. He stuck his lip out and pouted, "That is why I never became a professional baseball player."  
  
*(SAILOR VENUS AND GENERAL KUNZITE)*  
  
"So if I pushed that button, what would it do?" Minako asked innocently.  
  
"It would self-destruct the palace." The King replied.  
  
Her mouth formed an "O" as Kunzite and Mamoru laughed.   
  
"And that one?"   
  
"That would alert all the Senshi and Generals of any trouble."  
  
"What about the pretty orange one."   
  
"That's the tracking device we use to find you and Usagi when you get lost."  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
  
"Relax Venus, I was just kidding..."  
  
"All right, so we each have a color right?"  
  
The King nodded.  
  
"Then if Usagi-chan is sliver, Hotaru-chan is purple, and Chibi Usa is pink... what are those greyish brownish thingamabobers heading towards their direction?"  
  
"Those would be enemies."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*(SAILOR MOON AND SAILOR SATURN)*  
  
Usagi's boots pounded on the broken cement, and Sailor Saturn dragged her glaive behind her. They both skidded to a halt outside of Usagi's old house. Usagi let out a relived sigh. Somehow, this house had been lucky. It was one of the very few remaining ones, even if the whole front of it was missing. "Small Lady!" she screamed. She and Saturn ran into the house, "Saturn, search the whole downstairs, I think I know where she is!" Usagi cried running up the stairs. She ran past Shingo's room, past the bathroom, past the guestroom, and straight into her old room.   
  
It was funny how it was then she realized how much she missed her home. How much she missed her friends and her family, and how much she missed her old life. The room was still generally the same, besides the fact that it was a little trashed do to the attacks. This was her first time in her room in over three years. It was amazing how time flew by.  
  
"Small Lady?" she called softly.  
  
"Go away, leave me alone!" a timid voice screamed from under her bed.  
  
"It's me, Usagi... please come out Small Lady..." she got down on her hands and knees, and pulled the bed skirt away, revealing a trembling Sailor Chibi Moon. "Usagi?" she whispered. Usagi felt tears of releaf come to her eyes, "Hai Small Lady, it's me..." "USAGI!" the little girl launched herself into her arms.   
  
"Silence Wall!" a voice screamed from downstairs. "Hotaru-chan?" Chibi Usa asked, eyes wide. Usagi nodded, "Lets go."   
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Usagi threw her tiara, cutting through Tiger Eye's hand and ending his hold on Hotaru who fell to the ground. "Ahhhh! My hand! My hand!" he screeched. "Ready Chibi Moon?" "You bet!"  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
  
Tiger Eye dissapeared and reappeared with a puff of smoke. "Ha ha.. you missed." He threw his attack at the three girls, who dodge just in time. "This is NOT good." Usagi hissed through clentched teeth. Fish Eye grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, and the other two did the same to a struggling Chibi Usa. "Wake up!" Hotaru yelled. "Wake up, your lives are being controlled by the nightmares!" Chibi Usa screamed. "Lost souls of the Silver Millenium, soon the White Moon and the Blue Star will be under our control..." Hawk Eye laughed viciously. These nightmares... we can't dream in the circus... he thought. "Wake up, otherwise you will die." Hotaru threatened. We can't be happy in the circus... we could never dream... Fish Eye thought. "You're being controlled by the dead!" Usagi yelled as Fish Eye dropped her to the ground, "You're good inside, I know it!" Tiger Eye reached for Saturn's extendended hand, when a blast tore them apart.  
  
"You idiots!" a voice screeched.  
  
"Your highness!" the all cried.  
  
"Forgive us!" Hawk Eye cried.  
  
Zirconia sneered, "I don't forgive traitors. Come Zircon, dispose of the traitors!" Three shards of glass fell to the floor, and the Amazon Trio was imediately sucked inside, looks of terror on each of their faces. "After all those years of taking care of them." he smashed the mirrors to the ground, sending shards everywhere. "You beast!" Usagi screamed. "Zircon dispose of the White Moon senshi!"   
  
A blood red rose flew from the doorway, "I don't think so..." Tuxedo Kamen began. "Especially since you're outnumbered." Jadeite added. Zirconia gave a villianous laughter, "You're powers are no match for me! Cursed beings of the White Moon!" He flew through the roof. "After him!" Venus shouted, running out of the house. "Usako, are you all right?" he asked helping her up. She nodded, "Small Lady?" "Hai Usagi-chan, I'm fine." "C'mon, I'm sure the others will be needing us."  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
"What is that?!" they heard Minako scream while pointing to the sky. "It's a Black Moon..." Usagi breathed, gripping Tuxedo Kamen's hand, "No... it's more like a black hole..." he corrected. "What's wrong with you? Play time's over kiddies!" Zirconia rose from one of the shadows. "Welcome Sailor Senshi, I am Soul Hermit Zirconia. I serve Queen Nephrinia." he introduced himself. "What's your point?" Jadeite asked sarcastically. "I learned of the Sailor Senshi from the White Moon Kingdom! Too late, this city is already ours... and so is this planet!" he cackled. "Where's the King?" Usagi whispered. "At the palace." was the reply from Mamoru. "Not while we're around!" Super Sailor Moon yelled. "This weak star.. vulnerable humans... open to our nightmares! A star who's protected by people who court our curse! Easy as twisting an infant's neck!" he laughed. As if on cue, Mamoru and Usagi began a fit of cough, Uranus turned around, "Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Kamen!" "You'll pay for this!" cried Chibi Moon. "The White Moon Kingdom is forever lost!" he paused, "Dissapear! Cursed ones!" A bright black (AN: If that's possible) erupted from where Zirconia had previously been. "Watch out!" Kunzite screamed, pulling Venus down with him.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in a cage, a winged horse pulled and thrashed against his restraints. Prince! Princess! He appeared behind the Sailor Senshi. Helios...? Chibi Usa thought. Mamoru grabbed on to Usagi they turned back into their normal clothes and their bodies began to shrink into mere toddlers. "HELIOS!" Chibi Usa screamed, "HELP THEM!"   
  
"Suffer... long and slowly..." Zirconia cackled.  
  
"Is this the second stage of the curse?" Pluto panicked remembering what little information Chibi Usa had given her about the Winged Horse that appeared in her dreams. "This is cruel... DAMN THEM!" Chibi Usa screamed. "The planet is finally ours!" Zirconia intensified the beam, now there were two infants drowned in their own clothes.  
  
Their immune system is deterioratiing! Their lives are in danger!" The Senshi and Generals turned just in time to see the cloud of feathers and their Princess and Prince dissapear.   
  
"PRINCE! PRINCESS?!"  
  
  
(^.^)(^.^)(.)(^.^)(^.^)  
  
That's it for now... Okay before I forget... the last two scenes most of the lines were taken directly from the Mixxine Manga translations. I did change a few though cause I hate coping, and I hate copiers. In the house scene, those lines were actually to the AQ, not the AT, but that didn't fit in the story so I twisted it around in my little head and came up with that. Nifty, huh? I know, I'm so original...  
  
PLEASE email me about co-owning Central Control.org PLEASE!  
  
luvs and hugs for everyone!  
  
Chibi Acky *\ ^.^ /*  
  
  
  



	13. (Part 12)

"Is this a dream?"  
  
"Silly Usako, you can't dream and walk!"  
  
"I guess you're right..."  
  
"I'm so happy!"  
  
"Walking to school with you was always my dream! I'm so happy my dream came true!"  
  
Wait a minute...  
  
"I want to make all your dreams come true! You don't have to do anything at all! Just be your little sweet self!"  
  
Was Mamo-chan *ever* this sweet...?  
  
"Mamo-chan... didn't you want to be a doctor?"  
  
"Usa... my dream is to... Marry you!"  
  
*%&#&!  
  
"What's your dream?"  
  
"Uh... Me?!"  
  
My dream...  
  
  
______________  
  
Authors Notes: IT'S OVER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Well actually, it's almost over, I still have to finish writing this part... *coughs* There is (going to be) a longer AN at the end, be sure to read that one, okays? I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting for this, I hope it's a good enough ending for all of you!  
  
________________  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is so sad, It's my last one for this story! I almost feel like crying (almost) Anywoo, I don't own Sailor Moon, but I DO own this story! Please, email me if you want to use it on your site, don't just put it up okays?  
  
_________________  
  
  
"Usa! Usako! Are you all right?" Mamoru poked Usagi to awaken her.  
  
"Maaaamooo-chaan?" Her voice was slurred and drawn out slowly. She glanced around her and suddenly hunched over, slamming her fist into the ground in frustration. "Damn it! I knew that Mamoru was too nice!"  
  
Mamoru gave her a strange look, helping her to her feet, "Really, you make me sound like such a evil person when you say that... just how nice was this impostor 'Mamoru'?"  
  
"Too nice."  
  
"Hey-!" Mamoru probably would have said more if a voice hadn't cut him off.  
  
"Are you two all right?" A young man was standing in front of them kneeling in a white and rainbow robe. His hair was white as snow (*An: That makes it sound like Mary had a little Lamb... hahaha) and he had a magnificent horn.  
  
"Who are you?" Mamoru put an arm around Usagi's waist, almost protectively.  
  
"Mamo-chan! You're being so rude! That's Helios!" Usagi said it as if she had known him her entire life and he was supposed to have to.  
  
Mamoru threw his hands up in the air helplessly, "Sorry, but I don't usually converse with strangers I've just met a second ago."  
  
"Yes Mamo-chan, we all know you're socially challenged..."  
  
"This coming from a girl who can't walk down the street without tripping over her own feet!"  
  
Helios frowned And these are the people that are said to have a 'Miracle Romance'.?  
  
"Why you little-! Wait a second..." She paused to glance at her hands, then the rest of her body, and finally back at Mamoru, "Didn't we shrink?"  
  
"Hush!" Usagi slapped a hand over her mouth as he continued, "Try to keep it down... I don't want Nephrenia to spot us..."  
  
"I still don't know who you are..." Mamoru trailed off.  
  
"The nightmares are weaker here, the remaining cleansing effect here... it must have worked on your bodies..." Helios glanced around him.  
  
"Is this...?" Usagi said it softly, as if she knew what it was.  
  
"Elysion?" Mamoru answered, shocking both Usagi and Helios. He gave a sly grin, "You're not the only one who has most of their memories back." He winked at her.  
  
"Yes, this is Elysion..." Helios looked around sadly.  
  
It was like a dead jungle at night. The sky was ash colored, and the once luscious green land had turned black with contamination.  
  
Mamoru slowly took the view in, "I remember this land... I used to love the fields and the roses..." He picked up a black rose watching it's petals wilt and float away in the stale breeze. He sighed deeply, and Usagi put a soft hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Mamo-chan..." she whispered, "Helios has helped Chibi Usa and I with our powers, we have to trust him. *You* have to trust him." Mamoru nodded silently. Helios picked up another black rose, "A black rose is a sign of the curse that you both have inflicted on you."   
  
There was a shining of a light, and two roses appeared before each of their chests, and Usagi gasped when one appeared before Helios.   
  
"Come, we have much to talk about." Helios began to lead to in the direction of a golden shrine.  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"This is all YOUR FAULT!" Venus screeched at Kunzite.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" He gritted his teeth.  
  
"You were supposed to make sure Usagi was safe, you let her and Mamoru get sick!" She shrieked again.  
  
"You weren't even there to begin with so don't you be snapping at us!" Uranus seethed.  
  
"We didn't ask her to leave!" Mars snapped back.  
  
"But you insinuated it! How could you have been so stupid!" Neptune screamed.  
  
"You weren't there!" Jupiter fought back.  
  
"And I suppose you being there to witness hurting the one person you were supposed to live to protect, makes everything all better!" Jadeite voiced  
  
The Inner Senshi fell quiet then.  
  
Then Ami burst out into tears.  
  
"It IS our faults! We're so stupid! So stupid!" She was screaming it now until everyone fell silent. Zoycite made a motion to comfort her, but Mars beat him to it. "It's okay Ami-chan... shush, don't worry! We'll see her again!"   
  
"That's what you said last time and we didn't see her for over two years!"  
  
"Stop FIGHTING, Stop SCREAMING, and for the love of god... STOP CRYING!" Chibi Moon stamped her foot to catch everyone's attention.  
  
"She's right, the enemy is still out there and we're fighting over something so trivial as this." Saturn gripped her glaive tightly, "We must be strong for her."  
  
"Was someone talking about me?" A voice laughed from above.   
  
(AN: *Laughs* I just realized a couple of days ago that Zirconia is actually a *GIRL* So now I know, and now you know too ^.^;)  
  
"I thought I smelled a dirty hermit." Uranus snarled.  
  
"Heh, heh, hehe really, humor doesn't flatter you." Zirconia laughed insanely.  
  
"And neither does your face, what's your point?" Venus shouted, "Honestly, out of all the people that we've fought, you *have* to be the ugliest!" That comment must have made Zirconia extremely angry because she sent Venus crumbling to the floor with blast of dark energy.  
  
"Minako!" Kuzite scooped her up before Zirconia could do anything else to harm her. "Venus, are you all right?" he asked softly. She moaned, "Oh... *cough* just a little sore..." she gave him a weak smile, and a quick hand squeeze.  
  
This bond between us... the warmth in my chest... she shut her eyes, as orange light surrounded her. Apparently the same was happening to the rest of the Inner Senshi, for the whole team of Senshi and Generals fell silent.  
  
The reason we were reborn...  
  
The reason we couldn't transform into Super Senshi...  
  
The reason we were so hurt over the years...   
  
We were without our love, we were without Usagi... we were lost...  
  
Each of the Inner Senshi held their hands up in the air, calling their new henshin phrases:  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make up!"  
  
In the next instant, the Super Inner Senshi stood, starring hard at a previously silent Zirconia.  
  
"It took us a while, but we realized something just now." Mars took a breath, "Without our princess we couldn't transform. We couldn't live for anyone anymore. But we've found our love, and now it's time for us to repay you for your cruelty."  
  
"Finally, they figure it out..." Mumbled Nephrite as the Super Senshi gathered around one another.  
  
"All together now!" Pluto called to the Outer and Inner Senshi.  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Sailor... Planet... POWER!"  
  
The Senshi sent out beams of light and energy while the Generals shielded their eyes from the blinding light.  
  
"Such measly power! Take this... KEYAAAAA!" Zirconia sent a beam towards them to meet their own, but her screams of confidence turned into ones of terror and pain.  
  
Jadeite opened his eyes just in time to see their enemy turn into a pile of dust.   
  
"Wow, that was an interesting experience, I'm not gonna forget that one for a while."   
  
()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()  
  
  
For as long as I can remember, I've longed for this place. I once knew this place... this smell...  
  
"Prince for many generations, your family has protected this shrine. Elysion is where your Golden Kingdom existed before." Helios watched how Mamoru would take this, but Mamoru continued to stare straight ahead.   
  
"Mamo-chan...?" Usagi grabbed his larger hand in hers.  
  
That's right, I know this place... The green land where earth's fresh wind once blew. I lived on this land. I loved this land.  
  
"While the Prince protected this planet, deep inside the shrine I prayed and protected this planet. Though we never met, Prince, our souls were one." The he added as if it was an after thought, "Our wish, always one."  
  
Mamoru and Usagi still had nothing to say before Helios continued, "You two have always come together because of this common wish. Back then, you two were a forbidden match, but you always shared the same mission, the same power... and the same soul."  
  
"The same power? A common wish?" Mamoru was confused, and Usagi didn't blame him.  
  
"The Silver Millennium from the outside and the Golden Kingdom have always protected this planet with the Princess' Imperium Silver Crystal... and the Prince's Golden Crystal." Helios was obviously satisfied with that answer, because he didn't add anything more, but instead lead them into another room.  
  
"Is this...?"   
  
"Yes. This is the center of the shrine; the praying tower where I first had my revelation." Helios explained before reciting what he had told Usagi and Chibi Usa many months ago.   
  
**F*L*A*S*H**B*A*C*K**  
  
"The time has come to break the seal of the Golden Crystal."  
  
"However, this will be the toughest trial around for... for Elysion... This is all I can tell you now. But the maiden is always on your side." The mysterious figure began to fade further away."  
  
"Maiden?" Helios inquired.  
  
The lady clarified it for him, "A Princess yet a soldier, with a beautiful dream, protected by Moonlight. The maiden who possesses the crystal to break the seal of the Golden Crystal."  
  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"You are that maiden... princess." Helios cleared his voice, "That revelation described you, your name and appearance."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru both had a startled look on their faces when Helios put in the next part, "The time has come for you, Princess, to break the seal of the Golden Crystal."  
  
"But where is it? How can Usagi break the seal?" Mamoru questioned.  
  
The next words from Helios mouth made Usagi's heart sink, "No one knows where the Golden Crystal is." He paused, "Princess, you should be able to find it."  
  
Usagi was silent, thoughts streaming through her mind. Could it be... like my crystal... could it be... "Usako, what's wrong?"   
  
She put a finger to her lip thoughtfully, "This might sound strange, but could the crystal be inside Mamo-chan's body?"  
  
Mamoru, who had been walking to get a closer look a the prayer tower, whirled around, "Inside of me?" He said it almost as if it frightened him.  
  
"That's right! I know it Mamo-chan, it has to be inside of you!"  
  
Inside of me...?  
  
"That's ludicrous!"  
  
"No, no! I know it's true!" She paused, "Every time we fought, you always gave me power, just by being near and holding me. Now, that power has to be crystallized." Usagi seemed proud of herself.  
  
"Power? Crystal?... Me? I really don't know about that..."  
  
"I always held back Mamo-chan..." Usagi laughed a little, delighting Mamoru with her smile, "I had a dream just now, and you asked me what my dream was. To tell the truth Mamo-chan, it's is and always has been, to protect this star together... with you." She smiled again, "What's your dream Mamo-chan?"  
  
"My dream too, is to protect this star with you." He embraced her tightly, "I'm so happy we are the same."   
  
One dream, always together. Always.  
  
There was a terrible thumping noise and the couple broke apart. Usagi caught the sight of the giant golden cage in her eye first, because she made a dash towards it.  
  
"Usako!"  
  
"No Princess!"  
  
She knew in that instant that it was Helios' body as the Pegasus, but when she reached the cage, she was thrown back with such a force that she went skidding back onto the cold, hard floor.  
  
A dark figure let out a twisted grin, "So the rats got away. Such a pity, I guess I'll just have to kill them now. "My precious little bird is not rat feed!"  
  
"I won't let you take Helios!" Usagi shouted defiantly. The figure of the dark woman was materializing more and more by the moment, and there was a sudden glow in Usagi and Mamoru's chest.  
  
That glow! She's trying to turn them into Pegasus'! Helios panicked.  
  
"You damn rats!" Nephrenia screamed.  
  
"Elysion, provide me with power!" Helios shouted. He screamed in pain when Nephrenia blasted him with energy.  
  
"HELIOS!" The couple shouted.  
  
"Get to the surface! Hurry! You'll be able to fight the nightmares!" He screamed in pain before continuing, "Together, protect this planet!" The two vanished just as the Dark Queen stepped through the mirror.  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
"We totally nailed her." Mars announced proudly as Jadeite helped her up.  
  
"That we did." Pluto agreed.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment before Uranus clamped Venus on the back and said, "Welcome to Super Senshi-hood." Even the Generals had to laugh.   
  
"You forget we still have a problem." Zoycite put in.  
  
There was a flash of light and two figures fell at neck-breaking speed onto Zoycite and Mars.  
  
"Never *gasp* mind." Zoycite gritted his teeth as Mamoru rolled off of him and into the embrace of the Senshi. "Comfortable up there Odango?" Mars hissed from under Usagi. Usagi jumped off her and helped her up, "Thank you for saving my butt from suffering Rei-chan!" She threw her arms around her friend as the other Senshi joined in.   
  
They all took notice of the '-chan' suffix. A small pink haired figure pushed through the taller group, throwing her arms around Usagi with tears in her eyes. Usagi picked her up, holding her close.  
  
"Hey... what happened to Zirconia?" Mamoru glanced around, noticing the lack of the dark shadow and the villainess.  
  
Kunzite coughed, pointed to the pile of purple dust and saying, "The Senshi had just a *little* too much fun with their new Super forms."   
  
Mamoru nodded, just a little too much fun.  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Back at the palace, Endymion had greeted them with a smile and kind words. Usagi and Chibi Usa had gone to bed early, saying good night to both Endymions and heading towards their own room. Pluto had retreated to the Time Gate, sending Diana back to Chibi Usa, and Uranus and Neptune, followed by Saturn, had also gone to bed.  
  
That left the Inner Senshi and the Generals.  
  
And of course, King Endymion and Mamoru.  
  
"All right, it's time to spill the milk. What is Crystal Tokyo, and who exactly are you?" Minako said it so bluntly that King Endymion had to smile.  
  
Everyone else just sweatdropped at her stupidity of messing up the quote.  
  
"All right, would you like skim or full?" Minako, obviously, didn't get the joke.  
  
The Generals and King Endymion just laughed.  
  
"This is 30th century Tokyo: Crystal Tokyo." Endymion began. "Yeah, we got that much." Jupiter mumbled. Endymion ignored the comment. "We are the central trading point of Earth, and the Queen, even though she's rarely seen, is always protecting the Earth with the Imperium Silver Crystal."  
  
"The Queen... could that be...?" Mercury lingered on her words.  
  
"Yes, Neo-Queen Serenity is the future Sailor Moon." Mamoru almost smiled at the news, but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"What I don't understand, is why you look only a couple of years older then us." Jupiter asked.  
  
Endymion looked thoughtful for a minute, "The lifetime of the people of the Silver Millennium is around a thousand years. In most people, after reaching maturity the aging process stops. Serenity became queen at the age of 22, gave birth to the crown princess, and since then has never changed."   
  
"But how is that possible?" Mars inquired.  
  
"All of it stems from the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. I was touched by that same power, and like the people of the Silver Millennium, gained a long life." He took a breath, "But it was not only us. Once we were crowned in the twenty-first century, all of Crystal Tokyo became a generation of ageless people." He finished his explanation, taking a sip of a nearby water cup.  
  
"You mentioned the crown princess, it would only be fair to explain who she is." Nephrite pointed out.  
  
"Chibi Usa is Princess Lady Serenity, she is the future daughter of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen." His timing couldn't have been more perfect; Mamoru had just taken a sip of water, and it flew out of his mouth and nose. Jadeite reached over a patted him on the back, "See, I told you guys would get it together one day!" Mamoru blushed a bright hue.   
  
"She was always told stories about the undefeatable warrior Sailor Moon, so naturally, she went back for help in saving Crystal Tokyo. At that time, Usagi had left Japan so in order to insure that this destiny would take place, the Generals were reborn to find and protect Usagi.-" The Senshi had guilty looks on their faces "-The Black Moon family had attacked, and the Queen was frozen in a crystal while everyone else on earth fell into a coma, including the future Senshi. Sailor Moon and the Generals managed to defeat them which saved everyone. After that, they dealt with the Death Buster and Pharaoh 90, saving Sailor Saturn from Mistress 9."  
  
The Senshi and Mamoru were silent.  
  
"But where is everyone and the Queen this time?" Kunzite asked..  
  
Endymion shook his head sadly, "I have no idea. They all just seemed to disappear off the planet when the Dark Moon Circus arrived, the Senshi and the Queen held them off for a time, but were soon over taken. I haven't seen her since." He looked up, "I suggest you all get some sleep, you're going to have a rough day tomorrow."  
  
By this time the pain and soreness in everyone's bones kicked in, and they all obeyed.  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru wandered around the palace for a couple of minutes before finally finding the room Chibi Usa and Usagi was occupying. He silently slipped in, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. The girls were snuggled together in a queen size bed.   
  
He smiled, walking over to where the girls were sleeping, giving each a kiss. On the forehead of his future daughter, and on the lips of his future wife. She let out a "Mamo-chan..." sigh, and turned to the other side of the bed. Mamoru, not ever wanting to leave, leaned up against the far wall, and fell fast asleep.   
  
"Goodnight Usako."  
  
"Goodnight Mamo-chan."  
  
(^.^)(^.^)(.)(^.^)(^.^)  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS USAKO?!"  
  
"Calm down Mamoru!"  
  
"I will NOT CALM DOWN! She was RIGHT THERE with Chibi Usa when she went to sleep! WHERE DID THEY GO?!" Mamoru was screeching now.  
  
Endymion sighed, "I told you all fifty times, I can't tell you."  
  
"Why can't you tell us?" Even the normally collected, cool, Kunzite was getting frustrated.  
  
"You're fools. Start thinking with your minds, not your duty. Where do you think Usagi is?" Endymion snapped, clutching his cane.  
  
"I don't understand why you can't tell us where they are." Jupiter sighed.  
  
"Because, Usagi doesn't want to risk anyone of you."  
  
At this point, Mamoru leaned over in a fit of coughing, and had to brace himself with Zoycite and Kunzite. "You're in no shape to be going anywhere, the curse seems to being reacting strangely to you. From what you've told us, you shouldn't be reacting this way... but..." Mercury snapped her mini-computer shut.  
  
"But what?" Mamoru wheezed.  
  
"It's most likely because of the lack of the Silver Crystal near you. Helios told you that you had to protect the star together, but you're apart now." Endymion explained.  
  
Mamoru continued to cough up the black blood, struggling and screaming, "NO! I have to help Usako! I have to save her!"  
  
It took all of Kunzite and Nephrite's strength to pull Mamoru down the hall, and locking him in a room.  
  
"So, where should we start looking?" Mars questioned.  
  
"Everywhere."  
  
  
____________________________  
  
"So the little rats have come back." Nephrenia cackled from over Pegasus' cage.  
  
Chibi Moon made a motion to run towards him, but Super Sailor Moon held her back. "Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting people who have never done anything to you?" She asked calmly.   
  
The Queen smirked, "Oh my dear little White Moon Princess, you have done a world of harm to me! I was destined to rule the moon, I should have been Queen! You and your foolish mother!" Usagi clenched her fists upon hearing this, "I was the only one not invited to the celebration of your birth! Did you know that? Did you know you're almost an exact replica of your mother?!" She laughed. "I didn't think so.... you stupid little girl."  
  
Usagi wasn't sure exactly what to say that would be sufficient enough to express her anger at the comment. The silence must have bugged the Queen because she floated down to Usagi's eye level. "Nothing to say?"  
  
"I don't understand how you can be so bitter about life." Usagi said simply.  
  
"You're so cruel." Chibi Moon put her two cents in.  
  
The Black Moon Queen clicked her long sharp fingernails together, pondering. "One can only be bitter about life when life has been bitter to them." She said.  
  
"Your life is only bitter because you make it that way by hurting them." Chibi Moon corrected, "You are truly evil." That comment really upset the Queen because she sent Chibi Moon sprawling to the ground, writhing in pain. "CHIBI MOON!" Super Sailor Moon dropped to her knees, clutching the little girl to her. "She's just a child! How could you! And here I was thinking you might still have some good in you... I guess I was wrong." She set the unconscious girl down, and pulling into a fighting stance.   
  
"So the little Moon Princess wants to fight. You know you can't beat me alone."   
  
"I will do what I must." She licked her lips, "I can do anything I set my mind to."  
  
"Oh please, that sounds so pitiful."  
  
"You sound afraid."  
  
"Hah, I doubt that." She sent energy towards Usagi, who easily ducked away from it.   
  
"You are afraid aren't you?"   
  
"STOP IT!" Nephrenia screamed.  
  
Usagi used the distraction to pull an attack, "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" She shouted it as loud as she could, hoping it would equal the force. Much to her surprise, the beam hit the Queen as if she wasn't even trying to fight. She slid across the dead grass of Elysion. Usagi realized her error.  
  
She slowly made her way over to the fallen Queen. She knelt down, and nearly fell back in shock when she realized something.  
  
The Queen of the Black was ...  
  
...crying?  
  
"I wasn't always this way you know.... all I wanted was a friend..." she cried. Usagi smiled, and held out her hand.  
  
"I'll be your friend."  
  
Nephrenia looked like she was seriously considering taking her hand, and she brought her own up, almost touching Usagi's.  
  
"No! I have no friends. I have chosen my destiny and I will not grow old! I'll stay beautiful forever!" She stood, backing away from Usagi who still had her hand outstretched.   
  
"No one is beautiful forever, and everyone will eventually die. Why are you afraid of something so natural as that?" Usagi took another step forward, but Nephrenia had all ready swallowed herself in her mirror. Usagi watched as it disappeared, along with the dark shadow over Elysion.  
  
Now, Usagi had seen some pretty strange things in her life time...   
  
But that topped the list.  
  
Geeze, some one's just a little vain. She shook her head, clearing any worries from her mind of ever seeing the Black Moon queen again. She glanced behind her, Chibi Usa was just waking up, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around meeting the eyes of Helios. She smiled at him, comprehending that he had returned to his normal body and was free of his prison. He smiled back, but more sadly.  
  
"Helios... what's wrong?" Her eyes were shadowed with worry.  
  
"Princess... Elysion... myself and the Prince, they're all dying. We have a bond, but I am not strong enough to break the bond with the prince; I fear he may die along with myself and Elysion...." He went into a fit of coughing, and Usagi knew what she had to do. "Helios... do you have enough strength to send Chibi Usa to Crystal Tokyo? I don't want her here...." He nodded slowly, but Chibi Usa shook her head, "I'm not leaving!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Please Small Lady..." She sounded so much like her mother then, but she still couldn't bring herself to leave.  
  
"I can't leave you!" She pleaded.  
  
"Please Little maiden..." Helios was against her now, and she slowly felt herself giving in.  
  
"All right..."  
  
Before Usagi could thank her, Helios had summoned his powers and she vanished in a flash of Golden Light. Helios dropped to his knees from weakness, his eyes met hers and she knew in an instant that if she didn't hurry up she would lose Mamo-chan too.  
  
She took out the Silver Crystal, calling out the now familiar phrase:  
  
"Moon Healing... ESCALATION!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
As soon as Mamoru felt Helios lose power, he screamed. He screamed for his pain, he screamed for his land, he screamed for his Usako. The Generals were giving him their life forces to stay a live, but even those would run out; he wouldn't have his Generals he just met dying for *him*.  
  
Kunzite and Jadeite exchanged worried looks.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Princess Serenity found herself just outside of the skirts of Crystal Tokyo. She took a deep breath, taking in the new fresh air. The rising sun glittered on all of the restored buildings, making her deep breath catch in her throat. She picked up her skirt, running towards the palace, but was met halfway.  
  
"USAGIIIIIII!!!!" The Inner Senshi surrounded her, embracing her with relief.   
  
"Stupid Odango! You should have told us where you went!" Rei was crying too, yet managed to act as if nothing had happened. "Where's Chibi Usa?" Princess Serenity asked, pulling away slowly, gathering Saturn and Neptune in her arms. Haruka gave her a quirky grin, "She's sleeping. I swear that has to come from her mother!" Usagi pouted, "You're so mean!"  
  
Ami was the first to speak, "Usagi-chan, we've been so stupid. You hurt you so badly... could you ever find it in your heart to maybe forgive us?"  
  
Usagi was silent for a moment, "It wasn't you who hurt me, it was my failure to be there on time. I had a responsibility, even though I was with Minako, to be there. I was never angry with you guys. The reason I left was to get away from all the pain and the angry and accusing glares I was getting." She said it in such a emotional way, that the Senshi broke down into tears, gathering her again in their arms.  
  
Zoycite emerged from the palace, looking weary and haggard. He nodded in the Senshi's direction before turning to Usagi. "Please princess, you have to help the Prince... I fear he's dying."   
  
Usagi's heart gave a tight squeeze as she went into the room Mamoru was in. He was laying in a bed, not moving. Kunzite was the only one who hadn't passed out. Usagi gently pushed him out of the way, kneeling besides the bed. As far as she could tell, Mamoru was out cold. His face was beaded with sweat, and his breathing was shallow. He moaned every couple of seconds or so, Usagi brushed his unruly ebony bangs from his eyes.   
  
She then leaned down and kissed him on the lips softly. The Senshi stood in awe at the sight of a golden light bathing Mamoru. The light swirled into a shape of a crystal and disappeared back into his body. He was instantly transformed into Prince Endymion, and the color had returned to his gray sickly face. Usagi gave a small smile, resting her head on his chest.  
  
She could feel his heart beating.  
  
_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_  
  
The sunlight barely poked through the baby blue curtain of her room, and to Usagi, it could have been spotlight. She groaned sitting up, and taking in her surroundings.   
  
She was in her room.  
  
The last thing she remembered was hearing Mamoru's heart beat...  
  
She swung her legs over the side of her bed, rubbing her bleary eyes to get the sleep out of them. Her legs were stiff, and she couldn't feel her head for a few moments. She stood up and shook her head, clearing her vision. Her hair was falling out of her Odangos, and she realized that for the first time in a while, she actually had her hair in them while not being Sailor Moon.   
  
She opened her door, stepping out into their apartment/dorm. "Mamo-chan?" She called it again, louder this time, but there was still no response. She walked to the kitchen, finding the Sailor Moon Wheaties set out for her with a bowl and spoon. She picked up the note, also picking up the red rose next to it. She smelled the rose while reading:  
  
Usako-  
I've gone to do something useful for a change. I heard what you did, thank you so much, love. I heard on the news they caught Janet and she'll be on trial soon. Honestly, you do have a way with people- Usagi snorted at this- I'll be back in a couple of hours, don't miss me too much!  
  
Love,  
  
Mamo-chan  
  
That was all he wrote but he drew the cutest picture of a super-deformed Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen out in the snow.  
  
Usagi knew in an instant where he was.  
  
She snatched up her robe, and slid on her snow boots, not caring she was still in her long pajamas, and ran out the door.  
  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Sure enough, there he was. Shoveling snow outside of the home like there was no tomorrow. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. A couple of the old ladies had obviously found him cute because his face was red and she knew it wasn't from being sunburned.   
  
"Oh! Serena dear!" Usagi heard Mrs. Likely call. Like most people in America, she called Usagi by Serena. Mamoru turned around with his back to the three old ladies, grinning at his girlfriend. Usagi walked over, "You shouldn't be out of bed." He scolded.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing my job." The other ladies took this as a sign to leave, waving goodbye and giggling like teenagers.  
  
"Mamo-chan... you... Casanova..." Usagi laughed as soon as the others were out of sight.   
  
He sighed, "I know. I practically have to beat them off with sticks."  
  
"I have the same problem." She was just kidding, but Mamoru caught the double meaning.  
  
"I know." Mamoru hugged her close to him, dropping the shovel.   
  
"Hey Usako..."  
  
"Yeah? She sighed happily feeling the warmth of his chest against hers.  
  
"I like your Pajamas." Usagi pulled away, striking a pose for him to see them better. The pants had little Sailor Moons scattered on them, and the top had little moons with roses. "Hey, I like myself, and I like my merchandise."  
  
"Yes I like your merchandise too." He wasn't looking at her pajamas anymore.  
  
Usagi blushed bright red, "MAMO-CHAN!"   
  
He laughed innocently, "What? I like your pajamas!" he paused, "A little narcissistic, aren't we?"  
  
"I know what that word means you know!"  
  
"Sure you do."  
  
"Hey, I saw your Tuxedo Kamen boxers, you have to have at least ten pairs! Now tell me who's narcissistic!"  
  
"Why were you looking at my boxers?"  
  
"Someone had to wash your clothes!"  
  
"Otherwise I'd be a 'Stinky Mamo-chan' wouldn't I?" Usagi laughed giving him a kiss on the lips. "You know you would be."  
  
They were silent walking to replace the snow shovel in the shed. They linked arms, walking back to the apartment. Mamoru grabbed her hands in his, bringing one up to his chest. "Be still my heart..." he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Be still my heart." She echoed.  
  
  
(E)(P)(L)(O)(U)(G)(E)  
  
"You can't make me come!" Mamoru whined from in front of the TV.  
  
"Come on Mamo-chan I just finished retyping my whole report that got deleted, I really need to get out! Everyone's going!"  
  
"I'm busy watching TV"  
  
"You've been watching Ripley's Believe it or Not for the past three hours!"  
  
"Yes, but it's just *so* interesting! Did you see how that guy fit himself into the washing machine! I thought he was going to die!"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Mamo-chan, you're going insane! Please! Step away from the evil box!"  
  
Mamoru sighed, shutting it off, "You know I can't sing Usako, so why are you asking?"  
  
"You can't, or you won't?"  
  
"Both." He replied.  
  
"C'mon, we're leaving in an hour." She gave a pleading look, rendering Mamoru weak in the knees.  
  
"Damn it Usako, you know that's my weakness."   
  
She giggled, running into her room, "And that's why I'm milking it for all it's worth!"  
  
_____________________  
  
Usagi managed to pull Mamoru into the karaoke bar with the help of Kunzite and Haruka. The other girls had sat down at a table sipping their sodas while the guys (Mamoru included) Began to chat in a 'hush-hush' manner in the back of the room.   
  
Usagi thought she was dreaming when Mamoru and the Generals each grabbed a microphone. They each struck a dramatic pose:  
  
  
"A thousand years, a thousand more,   
A thousand times a million doors to eternity   
I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times  
An endless turning stairway climbs   
To a tower of souls   
If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,   
The towers rise to numberless floors in space  
I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,  
A million names but only one truth to face"  
  
Mamoru smiled at Usagi, giving her a little wink.   
  
"A million roads, a million fears  
A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty   
I could speak a million lies, a million songs,  
A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time  
But if there was a single truth, a single light  
A single thought, a singular touch of grace  
Then following this single point , this single flame,  
The single haunted memory of your face"  
  
Usagi was nearly in tears, the song was so beautiful. She glanced around her to see the rest of the Senshis expressions as the song continued.   
  
"I still love you   
I still want you  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves   
Like galaxies in my head"  
  
Minako was smiling proudly, Usagi figured that she and Kunzite must have planned this all along. Rei was blushing at all the attention she was receiving from Jadeite, Ami seemed absorbed in her own little world, while Makoto was bawling her eyes out.  
  
Mamoru continued, and much to Usagi's anger, a couple of girls swooned.  
  
" I may be numberless, I may be innocent   
I may know many things, I may be ignorant   
Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands  
Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands   
I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times   
Reborn as fortune's child to judge another's crimes   
Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief   
I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief"  
  
Mamoru slowly stepped off the little stage, the others close behind him, and gathered Usagi in his arms, slowly dancing with her. The others mimicked him.  
  
"I still love you  
I still want you  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves   
Like galaxies in my head  
On and on the mysteries unwind themselves   
Eternities still unsaid   
'Til you love me"  
  
He finished the song, wiping the tears from Usagi's eyes and giving her a kiss on each cheek.  
  
"I love you Usako."  
  
"I love you too, Mamo-chan."  
  
_______________________  
  
In space above, there was a sound of shattering glass... and evil laughter....  
  
_______________________  
  
AN: OH MY GOD! IT'S OVER! If you didn't get the end, YES that was Galaxia, it was more from the anime then the manga. Funny how I merged the anime and manga, huh? I know, some parts were weak, and I had to put in at least *one more* saying of "Be Still My Heart" Oh, BTW, that was a song by Sting called "A Thousand Years" I thought the lyrics described their love better then his "Be Still My Beating Heart" and besides, that would be working the theme just a *little* too much.   
  
I'd like to thank all the babes over at Ocean Shore's Sailor Moon Club: Lita-chan, Terra, Flame-chan, Redrose-chan, my Onee-chan Mee mee, and Chibi Usa-chan for all their support and pushing to finish the story! And my new friend Opal Soul, who may be the only one who likes my other story! Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed the story and emailed me about it! I love you all! Without you, BSMH would have ended after the first chapter!  
  
The evil box comes from my Mom, that's what she calls my computer when I'm upstairs typing like a bat out of hell. ^.^; They think that some one is going to come and rip my story off, and sell it to some major company. They also want me to make money. (Thanks guys for not listening to my explanation of what 'fanfiction' is, I really appreciate it.) SO if you want EVERY one of my chapters (which have been revised... I won't post them here!) Ya all can send me a buck! Hahahaha... just email me if you're interested! ^.^ *cough*  
  
Thanks again to everyone! Oh guess what? According to my statistics, only 483 people have more Fics archived then me! ^.^ And only 776 have more reviews (thank you, keep 'em coming), and only 382 authors have received more hits! You love me, you really love me! (More like the story but still...) Look for more in the future!  
  
  
This is your last chance to review my 100 page story (This one has 21, 100 is just a rough number)  
  
Luvs and hugs  
Chibi Acky *^.^*  
  
  
  



End file.
